A Long Way From Forever
by Lady Bagheera
Summary: Jareth and Sarah have been apart, but connected, for ten years. Sarah discovers a way to finally physically connect with him. Will she take it, or will she let her fear reign?
1. Chapter 1

_**As always, the disclaimer applies. Sarah, Jareth, and the concept of the Labyrinth and all its creatures belong to Jim Henson and Brain Froud. I only wish they were mine.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

She felt him surround her an instant before his voice whispered in her mind.

_Sarah_. His usually cool, velvet-smooth mind-voice was drowning in pain and tinged with desperation.

_Oh God._ She automatically opened her soul to him, and gave him a sheltered place to rest in while his body was beaten yet again. _Baby, you know it's worse because they can't stop your mind from escaping._

Surrounded by her love and sincere concern, awash in bliss the likes of which he'd never be able to explain, Jareth sighed softly. _I am aware of that, but I will not submit, and you, My Dear, are the only thing that keeps me strong and sane._

His sincerity washed over her, and she cried softly. _I wish I could help you._

_You do help me, Sarah. Just by being there and giving me a safe place to retreat to. Now why don't you distract us both?_ He laughed softly as he felt her question. _Not that, my love, not now. Instead, remember for me._

Sitting in her old chair, Sarah blanked her mind for a minute. She knew what he wanted her to remember. Though there was pain, overall it was a lovely memory, and as long as he was immersed in her mind, he could re-live it with her as she remembered.

O

She'd been watching some sappy movie the first time it happened. Thinking of the unearthly beauty of the Goblin King and wishing it was them living out the story, she'd been startled to feel an intense longing, almost an ache.

In an attempt to discover where the foreign emotion came from, she opened a door in her mind and found herself in a completely unfamiliar place. Within seconds, she was unable to move, almost to breathe until an astonished presence brushed past her.

_Sarah? _She knew that voice so well, had dreamed of it's bearer for over a year, but she'd never expected to hear the shock and confusion she heard now. When she didn't respond fast enough though, his voice became the haughty one she was used to. _How are you in my mind?_

_I don't know. I was thinking of…_She stopped, unwilling to admit her folly.

_You were thinking of me. Just as I was thinking of you. We are connected Sarah, we have been since you left my kingdom._

_O_

He'd left abruptly after that, and the worst hour of Sarah's life had ensued as she lived through his capture by a rival fae; made possible because she'd been distracting him. She let that memory fly by, and focused on the first time he'd sought her out to flee his physical body:

O

_Sarah?_ Her heart pounded at the sound of his voice, the tone she would become so familiar with. As soon as she focused on him, she could feel the blows raining onto his body. She cried out, and instinctively opened herself up to him. His relief flooded her system as he joined his soul with hers and was free, temporarily, of the pain.

_I need you to go somewhere quiet and isolated._

She didn't even bother to argue or ask why, she could feel the urgency behind his words. As quickly as she was able, she excused herself from the dinner table and went up to her room to lay on the bed. All the while she could feel the ghost of his amusement over her choice.

_Sarah._ His voice whispered seductively through her mind. _Close your eyes and focus on me._

_Why?_ Even as she asked the question, she was doing as he instructed, willing to do anything in order to keep him away from the horror of his reality.

_Because I want to do this._

She felt his mouth on hers, moving soft and sweet. She moaned quietly, and the kiss instantly turned harder. His taste swept through her, all spicy male, and she spared a passing thought to wonder how she could feel and taste him. She was drowning in him, and she felt him smile against her lips moments before he pulled away.

_That was wonderful._ He purred.

Wanting to protest his sudden absence, Sarah bit her tongue. _How…how can we do that?_

She felt him consider. _We have a very strong bond. Something about us calls to one another, and is trying to help us make up for the fact that we cannot connect physically._ She could almost see his wolfish grin. _Yet._

_O_

_O_

_Ten years._ Jareth spoke quietly, almost to himself. _Ten years I've been chained here, beaten nearly on a daily basis, and I've yet to experience the reality of you. I long for your taste, to feel you in my arms._

_Baby, you have that._

His voice turned fierce, as it so often did when he started this conversation. _No, my dear, I do not. This is a wonderful thing, but it is still purely mental. I want you. All of you._

Voice clogged with unshed tears, she concentrated on wrapping her arms around him. _I know. I know._


	2. Chapter 2

**A year later:**

_I think I know how to get you out of there._

She could feel his immediate interest, quelled somewhat by his concern for her. _You think. My Dear, we've had this conversation a million times. You know I don't want you to put yourself in danger and – _

_And you can't stop me._ She headed him off at the pass.

_You promised me._

_I promised I wouldn't do anything foolish. I have been experimenting for the better part of a year. _Her voice was serene, a counterpoint to the fury she could feel burning through him.

_You did WHAT? That WAS foolish, Sarah. I do not want you putting yourself in danger for me._

Still calm, she responded quietly. _It is over and done with. I've spent ten years researching and now that I may have found a way I will NOT let it pass us by._

Silently, he considered the emotions roiling within her. He tasted desperate determination, profound fear, and an underlying love that shook him all the way to his ancient soul. He took a deep breath, understanding her motives far better than he was willing to admit. _When do you want to try this, Sarah?_

"Now." She said from directly in front of him.

His eyes shot open and his body jerked against the shackles. When he tried to speak, his voice was croaking, a mere whisper of sound. "How?"

"The water." It was all she'd say as she quickly examined his bindings. Seeing the simple pins that were securing the ugly metal bracelets and anklets, she almost laughed in relief. As gently as she could while still hurrying, Sarah unchained Jareth and wordlessly supported his so-slight weight when he sagged against her. Still silent, she carefully led him to a small puddle of crystal clear rain water that had collected in the only clean niche of the putrid little cell.

Jareth jerked again as he felt magic build and spill over into the air. It felt nothing like the rigidly controlled magic he was accustomed to, rather it flowed around him like…

_Like water._ Her voice whispered against his senses. _Now please relax and stop fighting it, you're making this very difficult for me._ She knelt beside him; one arm wrapped around his thigh, presumably to keep them in physical contact, and the other extended to the puddle. When her fingertips touched the cool water, she sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against Jareth's hip for a moment. _Close your eyes, my love. You must trust me._

For a brief minute, he allowed himself the sheer luxury of feeling her pressed against him like that. When he looked down at her wrapped around his leg so enticingly, he had to bite back a groan. His body responded as he had hoped, but secretly feared he'd be too weak for.

Soft amusement flooded his system before her reprimand. _Come now, Darling; if you don't stop distracting me, we'll never get out of here._

The reminder of where they were dashed ice water over his brain and body. He allowed his eyes to fall closed and silently held the image he'd been enjoying in his mind; careful to shield the effects from Sarah.

O

A timeless, existence-less moment later, he found himself standing in a small, wooded clearing he vaguely recognized as being close to his castle. Sarah was still wrapped around his thigh, but she was pale and drawn.

"Your majesty! Hoggle, she did it!"

Jareth looked at the small, furry knight and had to fight off hysterical laughter. He had known, of course that they were still Sarah's friends, but he'd never expected them to help him escape.

"We're not free and clear just yet, my love." Sarah's voice sounded weak, and when he looked back down at her he gasped to see the dark rings under her eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago. She nodded slightly at his silent question, and sent him a look that promised explanations. Then, she turned to the dwarf. "Hoggle. We need a place to go for awhile, if you please. They will be out hunting for him, and I am too weak right now to take us back to my world."

Casting a brief, but baleful, glance at the King, Hoggle stepped over to Sarah and offered her his hand. "There is a small house by the big tree over there. It's very well shielded."

Jareth spoke sharply. "There is no such thing. I can't feel any sort of magic, and if it were shielded it would leave a trace. What are you trying to do, Hoghead?"

Instead of giving voice to the snarl that wanted to rip itself from his throat, Hoggle merely smiled while something dark glittered in his eyes. "I see you haven't changed much in the last ten years. I assure you there is a house there, and if you can't sense it, your captors shouldn't be able to either. You should be pleased, Majesty; it's been hidden for centuries."

Voice gone quiet and deadly, Jareth knelt before the dwarfish creature and leaned in close. "If I have been unaware of it for centuries, how is it that you come to know of such a place?"

"My mother hid it. After your fifth century she didn't like who you were turning into, and she wanted a safe place to go if you went insane."

Too surprised to continue being angry, his eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline. "I had no idea she was this skilled with earth magic. I am sorry she will feel the need to build a new one now that I'm aware of this one."

To the King's immense surprise, Hoggle laughed. "She said you had found the light to your darkness, and that she wasn't worried about your sanity any more. She sent me the key after she helped Sarah figure out how to pull this all off." At Sarah's surprised sound, he looked down at her with the kindest expression Jareth had ever seen on a goblin's face. "We knew you'd be in need of some rest, and this is the safest place in Jareth's entire kingdom. Mother said to tell you it's an early wedding gift." If anyone noticed the slightly bitter note in his voice as he gave the message, nobody mentioned it.

"Come, My Lady, and I will show you the door." Sir Didymus stepped in and wrapped his tiny hand around two of Sarah's fingers; leading her to what looked like another blank spot in the forest.

She gasped when he reached for the biggest spider she'd ever seen in her life. It was mottled green and red, as big as a furry dinner plate, and stared evilly out of all eight of its eyes.

Grinning his toothy, canine grin at her, Didymus lightly stroked the spider's back and spoke softly. "You can let it go now, little mother. For now, at least, I am relieving you of duty."

_Thank you, sir knight. I was beginning to get very hungry._ Sarah heard her mental sigh, and as the strands of web fell away she could see the faintest outline of a doorknob. The spider turned and bowed a little to Sarah, and winked at Jareth who had followed the pair with Hoggle to investigate, before jumping to the ground and running off.

"You're mother tamed an earth elemental?" Jareth's voice had lost most of its culture in his obvious shock, and it pleased Hoggle to no end.

"She's not really tame. Mother saved her once, and now she stays because she wants to. Mother makes sure Ari has everything she needs to be safe and happy, and Ari protects the house."

"There is no end to the surprises today." He murmured to himself.

"Jareth."

The sudden urgency in Sarah's voice snapped him out of his contemplation, and back into the reality of their situation.

"They can't follow my magic easily, but they will be here eventually, and I don't want to count on it taking them much longer than it has already. We need to get into that house, and do it now." She bent to kiss each of her friends on the cheek. "I thank you, now please go before someone sees you and suspects you of conspiring against whoever is currently on the throne. We must part ways now."

Didymus merely bowed and patted her hand. "We know, my lady. Should you need us…"

Sarah almost wept at the poignant reminder of how it had all started. "I'll call." She promised, meaning it with all her heart.

"Sarah." Hoggle stopped right in front of her and stared into her eyes for a long minute before shaking his head and continuing. "Ari comes with the house also. You need only ask, and she will do whatever she can. But never, never order her." He gave her a brief hug before turning to the little knight. "C'mon, Didymus. It's time to go."

Sarah watched, mute and tired, as her friends walked away. She staggered a little as they left her sight; finally giving into the weakness that she'd been hiding for the last few minutes.

"Come, my love, let us get you into this house and away from any prying eyes."

"Jareth, I…"

"It doesn't matter now. I know how it feels after you've over-extended yourself with magic." As he spoke, he gently pushed open the invisible door, and spared little more than a glance for the inside of the cozy-seeming cottage. "Come now little Sarah, you're not afraid to sleep with me are you? And after all of our little encounters."

Though she knew he was teasing, a blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "I've never really…" she swallowed at his suddenly fierce look and tried again. "I've never physically…"

Jareth nearly laughed. He didn't, because he was afraid she would misunderstand and be hurt by it. "Sarah." He spoke softly, while moving her toward the little bed in one corner of the room. "We are both weak, and exhausted. I have no intention of attempting to ravish you right this minute." He stripped his shirt off and slowly peeled his breeches down his legs; studiously ignoring the intriguing sound she made as she saw his body for the first time.

Feeling hot and achy as well as incredibly tired, Sarah was in a state of mild sensory overload as she watched him slowly take his clothes off. It was like watching someone open a present. Only the present's for you, and you're jealous of the one who gets to actually unwrap it.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Jareth had to smile. It was brief though, and when he laid down on the remarkably soft bed, he allowed his weariness to swamp Sarah.

Uncertainly, she slowly stripped her clothing off as well, avoiding looking at Jareth. When she slid between the cool sheets and felt the heat of his very real body next to hers, her breath caught in her throat.

Quietly groaning, he turned her so that her back was pressed against him. He kissed the back of her neck softly and wrapped his arm around her. "Go to sleep, my love."

Slowly, so very slowly, her body relaxed against his and she began to feel comfortable. As her comfort level increased though, so did her exhaustion. With a mumbled "I love you, Jareth" She fell asleep.

His arms tightened fractionally around her. Even knowing she wouldn't hear him, he felt compelled to answer her. "I love you too," he whispered. Unsure of what was going to happen now, he held onto the only thing, besides pain, that had been constant for him in the last ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always, the disclaimer applies. _

_WARNING: Lemon ahead. If you have moral objections or are under eighteen, please do not continue._

_O_

_O_

Sarah snuggled into the blankets, not wanting to heed the voice that was insistently pulling her toward consciousness. She was warm, comfortable, and she could feel Jareth. She didn't want to wake up from this dream.

Grinning smugly, Jareth enjoyed the vague emotions he could feel from her. Unfortunately, they had things they needed to discuss, and his legendary impatience was beginning to win against the lure of feeling her against him. With a quirk of his brow and a mischievous grin he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

With a start, Sarah felt a gentle kiss and realized that she wasn't dreaming. She opened her eyes and stretched, feeling the pull of tired muscles and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She gasped and blushed when she heard Jareth's quiet groan.

His soft laughter woke her the rest of the way. "You did not expect any less from me, did you? I have wanted you for a very long time, and despite the questions beating at me, my body is fully functional." He silently assessed his condition for a moment. "If a little weak."

"I am so s…"

"Do not say it, my love." He put a finger to her lips and she immediately quieted. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that place."

For a moment, the sensation of his skin against hers overwhelmed her, and she couldn't speak. It gave her a little added time to think about her response. She could feel his sincerity, and she knew that anything she could say wouldn't change his mind. So she nodded and kissed the finger resting against her mouth.

He pulled away slightly, trying to ignore the desperate needs of his body in order to hold the conversation he also needed.

Grinning wryly, she understood his action and decided to let him begin what she knew was coming.

Jareth considered for a minute before peering into her eyes and measuring her weariness. "I need you to explain to me how you accomplished this."

She blinked at the enormity of his request. "I would have to go back to just after the first time I found myself in your head."

He just continued to look into her eyes, body going very still so he could pay close attention to her words, and monitor her emotional state so he would know if it became too difficult for her.

She just sighed. "Ok. When we first connected, I became frantic to find a way out for you. It was more than our connection; I would have searched no matter if you loved me or not."

She took a breath, and he knew she was remembering his capture. He ached for her, for the pain she had been able to feel almost as if it was her own, and for the emotional pain she still suffered because she felt it had been her fault.

"I had, of course, kept in contact with my friends. As soon as I could break my mind away from yours, I called them to ask for help. At first, Hoggle wouldn't help me."

"The little hellion hates me. Always has."

"Yes, well. He had seen my growing fascination with you, and he didn't like it. When you were taken he thought my obsession would end. But after awhile, he realized that your successor was not doing well in his assumed position. So he, Didymus and Ludo began to take chances to help me find any information I could." Her face went white, and Jareth almost told her to stop. He knew what was coming, but she'd never actually talked about it. "Ludo, the big, dumb, lovable creature. He took a bad chance and got caught. It was almost four years ago, and none of us have seen him since."

Technically true, but Jareth had heard him, and he immediately shielded that thought.

"In any case, it was Hoggle's mother that finally figured it out. We had been experimenting with general spells, because we couldn't figure out what I was connected to other than you. Sometime during an especially trying session, she noticed that the water I was sitting beside was roiling and had clouded up. Once we knew what element I connected best with, we began practicing with it and honing my abilities. Eventually, we realized that the spell we needed didn't exist; so we created one. We knew that water can go anywhere, so we decided to try to create one that would allow me to follow the water. I could remember a weak echo of dank water from your mind, so we knew it would work. After that, it was all up to the practice." She smiled slightly. "Let me tell you, I begrudged every second of that practice." Her face got serious again, and her eyes phased out as she remembered. "When I got good enough to satisfy her she gave me a small amulet for protection and showed me to the clearing. I didn't know about this place, but she sent the other two with me. Not that either of them would have let me attempt this shit by myself." She took a breath, tasting the unfamiliar scents of the cottage and the sweet spice of Jareth.

"You took an incredible risk, Sarah." He couldn't resist lightly stroking his fingertips over her jawbone, and his fingertips tingled.

"I did what I had to do, Jareth. The risk was so worth it." She turned her face to once again kiss his fingertips.

Eyes closed, he lightly brushed her mind with his and felt her body's awareness of him along with her slight confusion. She had said as much as she could right now; he decided to give his body what it was still clamoring for. Focusing briefly on her mouth, he couldn't resist leaning down to press his lips to hers and brush his tongue against them.

Sarah's eyes closed on a sigh. She was suddenly intensely reminded that they were both laying in bed naked, and that her skin tingled wherever he touched her. She opened her eyes and peered into his for a moment, allowing the heat in his gaze to wash over her. "Are we…?"

"Yes, we are. As long as you want to, that is." He bent his head to send a scorching breath across her breasts.

Arching closer to him, she moaned. He chuckled and ran light fingertips from the side of her breast to her face before taking her mouth in an insistent but fiercely gentle kiss.

He groaned low in his throat as she opened to him. As her taste flooded his system he linked his mind with hers and was briefly overwhelmed by the doubled sensations.

Sarah's mind clouded as the kiss grew to unimaginable proportions. She found herself running tentative fingers over his skin, tracing the muscles in his back and finally tangling in his hair. The different textures amazed her, and when he moved his mouth to trace her jaw and glide down her neck she wound her fingers tighter into his hair and gasped.

Feeling the sensations that were rocking her was rapidly becoming too much for him. All the control he was used to was being eaten away by her completely untutored and unguarded responses. He gasped and pulled away from her. "Sarah," he murmured. "I can't…we have to stop."

Her eyes popped open and she watched him fight for control of the blaze. "Not on your life." With a quick move, she traded places with him. Watching his eyes carefully, and monitoring the sensations sparking through him, she began exploring his body. She found joy in taking control, in mirroring his kisses. She delighted in his strangled gasp when she reached his chest, and followed the instructions she could hear in her mind.

As her mouth played, moving down his abdomen to find his hipbones, she let her hand wander up his leg; from knee to inner thigh, back and forth. Jareth groaned again, and re-took the upper position when he felt his body mindlessly buck toward her touch. He smiled at her shocked gasp and, quick as a snake, moved to cover her nipple with his mouth.

_Oh my god. Jareth!_ She couldn't even form the words, so she reverted to their connection, which was easier for her anyway.

His control slipped further at her reaction. He closed his eyes and prayed for just a little more patience. He allowed his hands to roam down the length of her body, eventually rubbing against her center.

Her breath stopped and she cried out into his mind.

Jareth buried his face in her neck as he felt her body respond to his touch. _You're wet for me, but not quite ready._

Before she could ask what he meant, he was down her body in a flash; his mouth pressed against her. He groaned, sending shivers through her, and slipped a long finger gently inside her while his tongue pulsed against the tender flesh.

Sarah nearly screamed, the pleasure was so intense that she didn't even feel pain when he gently pushed through the slight resistance. "Now, Jareth. I need you now." She spoke out loud, her voice hoarse and pleading.

The needy edge in her mind, paired with his own body's demands took the last of his ability to wait. He lunged over her, pausing long enough to merge their minds completely before taking her mouth in another hard kiss. This one wasn't gentle, and they both reveled in it.

As the kiss inflamed them even more, Jareth slowly moved into her; gritting his teeth against the sheer pleasure of feeling her hot body so wet and tight around him.

Panting, Sarah dug her fingernails into his shoulders as the delicious torment seemed to go on and on. Her body moved on its own, without her conscious direction, and she could feel the incredible fullness of having him inside her as well as his intense pleasure. The slick glide coming from both sides was almost enough to make her cum, and he hadn't started really moving yet.

With a rough groan he seated himself fully inside her and nearly lost the last little bit of his control at her rough cry. He stared down into her eyes as he began to move, watching for any signs of pain.

_Please, Jareth. I…I need you. ALL of you. _Her head was tossing on the pillow, her hands clutching at his arms, and her hips were trying to press as tightly to him as they could.

The last rags of his control fell away, and he began to pump into her with a furious rhythm. Each thrust brought a small scream from her and he started to shake with the effort it was taking to wait for her pleasure. _Gods, Sarah, I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

His words, almost growled into her mind, made all the muscles in her body clench, and that was all it took to send her into a meltdown. The moorings of her mind were thrown off, and the only thing keeping her in contact with the real world was the feel of Jareth's body riding hers. She was just aware enough to hear the guttural cry that was torn from his throat as he buried himself deeper than before and spilled inside her.

"In all my long years," he panted as he oh-so-slowly separated them, "I have never felt anything like that."

Breathless herself, Sarah smiled slowly and raised her hand to brush it over his cheek. "I am glad that I could give this to you. You're the only one I've ever wanted, and you were worth the wait." She stared into his eyes and placed her hand over his heart. "I love you, Jareth."

Astonished to feel his eyes prick with tears, Jareth quickly ducked his head to give her a sweet, sensual kiss. "As I love you, Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

_The trials and tribulations of divorce and a long-distance move have kept me from my story. I am sorry to those who may enjoy this pitiful attempt at entertainment, and promise to do better in the future. _

_**As always, the disclaimer applies.**_

O

Jareth woke with a start; eyes flying open, body jerking into a crouch, and a low growl coming from his throat.

_Hush!_

His head snapped around at the sound of her voice in his head, and he had a short moment to take in her own defensive posture before he heard the voices outside the cabin.

"Where is it? The King told us we had to find it, that the tip was from a reliable source. Where the fuck IS it?!" The words were growled in a low voice, and the two fugitives could clearly hear the fear the man was trying to hide.

"Why do you expect me to know?" This voice sounded sulky, and somehow cruelly amused.

A new voice spoke, and this one chilled Sarah all the way through her bones. "Shut up, both of you! Have either of you idiots recognized that there is an earth elemental here?"

Sarah's eyes flew to Jareth as his silent curse swept through her mind. _Who is it?_

_It is the sorcerer who cast the spells that bound me. The usurper's magic is inferior to mine, but this man…he is powerful, very powerful._

Mr. Sulky spoke again. "So? We have elementals everywhere."

"Idiot. You know nothing. Earth elementals are rare, and very powerful. They do not set up their homes in abandoned clearings this close to centers of rival power. There is something here, and I'm betting yonder elemental is hiding it."

This time it was the frightened one. He seemed to have calmed somewhat with the perceived end of this retrieval. "Center of rival power? What could rival an elemental?"

"An honestly intelligent question. I am impressed. To answer your question: I rival her power."

"No, sorcerer, you do not." Ari's voice rang clear in the surprised silence.

_Watch, children_, _and trust._ _Stay silent._ Her voice whispered through Sarah and Jareth, and the whole front of the cabin went transparent.

Sarah gasped and broke for the door. Right before she reached it though, Jareth had his arms wrapped around her and was restraining her.

_Sarah…they cannot see us. Have you not realized that none of the three have even glanced over here?_

As she began to reply, Ari's voice rang out once more. "The only thing you rival me in is cruelty. Were I hiding something, you would never find it, and you are wrong about where we elementals choose to live. We live where we will, and I chose here because of all the damage your master is doing to the land. I can, and do, heal some of it."

"Master? I have no master!" The fae snarled.

"Oh? Is that so? You do the False King's bidding, you harm people who have done nothing to you, and you aren't gaining anything but further degradation for doing so. I would say that makes you his bitch, boy."

Eyes going a feral red, the mage struck out at Ari. His face showed astonishment when his blast merely bent around her and grounded itself.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Standing tall, his loss of control forgotten as if it had never happened, the man stepped over and looked down at Ari. "By order of the king, who is your liege also, you _will_ take your protections from whatever you're hiding."

Mist swirled around the spider, and when it cleared the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen stood in the spider's place. "Whoever taught you the ways of elementals left out one very, very important thing." Her eyes began to glow red, and she held a hand out toward the fae sorcerer.

Shock and confusion plain on his face, the man began to choke, his airway cut off by her effortless spell.

"You never, ever, order an elemental around. I am older than your species, boy, and I take orders from no one." With a flick of her wrist, the fae…dissolved. Then she turned to the other two. "Now…who wants to tell me who tipped you off to the rightful King's suspected location?"

"We don't know. The King is the only one the source will deal with, and we have neither seen, nor so much as heard his name spoken."

"So then. You are both useless to me, and you have threatened those I guard." Once more she moved her hand, ready to cast the same spell that felled the sorcerer.

The frightened one spoke before she had finished her movement. "Wait. Please."

Ari merely cocked her head and raised her brows. "You have some last words, perhaps?"

Flushing, he spoke quickly. "I don't know who the informant was, but I know something of what he looks like."

"Shut up, you fool. She'll kill us anyway." Sulky just had to put in his two cents worth.

"I may, I may not. It depends on how good your information is."

The first man spoke quietly, but with more venom than he had shown so far. "It will be better than working for the bastard king. I served under Jareth, and though he may have been cruel at times it was never needlessly. I am ashamed to be associated with the usurper, and will at least die with a clearer conscious."

_Well, that's certainly interesting._ Jareth's droll voice rolled into Sarah's mind as she stared at the man who was speaking.

"Well boy? Do you have something to tell me or not? I don't have all day to wait while you gather the little bit of courage you possess."

"You will die for this" the other man hissed.

Ari dissolved the man without warning. "That was getting tiresome, don't you agree?"

With his companion gone, the last man stood a little straighter, and bowed slightly to the elemental. "I thank you, Madam." He took a breath and seemed to settle himself more firmly. "The one you seek is a dwarf."

_Oh no. No no no…it can't be. _Sarah's pain swept through Jareth like a tide, nearly bringing him to his knees.

_Child, I am sorry_ Ari spoke quietly into their minds. "There are many dwarves in neighboring kingdoms, boy. Could you maybe tell me what this particular one looks like?"

He considered that for a moment. "I don't know, exactly. I know he always jingles when he walks, and he specifically requested the woman not be hurt. I got the impression he held a grudge against Jareth, and maybe wanted the woman for himself."

_Oh god. I'm going to be sick._

_Sarah. Breathe, Sarah. _

Jareth's voice lent her some calm. Enough to witness the end of this confrontation.

Ari's voice, once again, whispered through their minds. _What would you have me do with this one, Jareth?_ There was no menace, neither was there mercy. She would do what he felt was right and feel no remorse for either action.

It took him no more than a moment to decide. He looked to the woman he loved and held out a hand to her. _I want you with me, Sarah. Please._

Pale and drawn by the knowledge screaming through her being, she looked up at him for a moment before comprehension dawned in her eyes. She rose, lithe and fluid, and took his hand. _Of course, Jareth._

They stepped from the cabin as one, appearing from nowhere the man could see. Standing tall and regal, the rightful King was suddenly just there.

The man blanched and fell to his knees, head bowed and silent.

Jareth paced evenly over to the kneeling form, and walked a slow circle around him before halting before the man's lowered eyes. "I will not punish you for not aiding me when you couldn't."

Relieved eyes met the King's as the man's head came up.

"Instead, I will welcome you into my personal guard for taking this opportunity to be loyal even when you didn't know I was present."

Through it all, Sarah stood tall and silent, watching impassively. Jareth could feel her pain and turmoil, but outwardly she was nothing but calm. _Come, Sarah. Find out who I have just employed; be the Queen to my King._

Her surprise showed in nothing other than a slow blink. She looked at him curiously for a moment. _I have no idea what that means. I trust you will explain it. _She was walking before the last sentence was finished.

What she did then surprised everyone in the clearing, even her. She knelt before the man, and gently touched his chin to raise the eyes he had lowered again at her approach.

When she spoke, voice betraying nothing of her inner struggle, it was lyrical and soft. "You have provided my King with priceless information, and will continue to serve him. I would know your name."

"My Lady." He seemed stunned. "I am Rian, Lady."

She caught his gaze with hers for a brief moment, seeming to search for something, before she nodded. "Rian. You will accept your King's offer of employment, will you not?"

"Of course, Lady. I am grateful for the chance to help undo some of the damage I have helped create." He looked up at Jareth. "We need our King back."

"And so you will have him. In good time. There are things my Queen and I must take care of first, and I will have jobs for you. For now, I want you to stay and tell us all you know. I have been gone for a very long time, and want to know the state of my kingdom."

Sarah took Rian's arm and rose; bringing him up with her. She looked at Jareth pleadingly for a moment before her mask slammed back into place. She walked over and took her place beside her King.

"First, though, I want you to tour the area with Ari. She will show you all you need to know to guard us when she goes her way. She may even teach you some things."

Rian bowed, first to the royal pair and then to the elemental. "I would be honored to escort you, Madam elemental."

Laughing softly, Ari beckoned him with blood-red nails. "Come then, young man, and I will show you the real nature of things." _I am sorry, Sarah, for your loss. I will give you as much time as you need before I bring him back. Merely whisper my name upon the wind, and I will know you are ready for us to come back._

_Thank you, Ari. _ This from Jareth.

Ari's gaze sharpened when she really looked at Sarah. _Take care of her, Jareth. She needs you this day, more than ever before._ And she was gone, taking the young guard with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah stood, staring silently at the back wall of the cottage. She had managed to walk un-aided until Jareth closed the door behind them, and then she just…stopped.

He watched the knowledge chase across her face and invade her eyes; the purpose that had kept it at bay having been fulfilled. "Sarah," he spoke softly, reaching out with gentle fingertips to stroke her cheek.

"No, Jareth. Don't touch me right now."

Startled, and a little insulted, he frowned at her until he saw the crystal tears running down her face.

Turning a weary smile on him, she met his eyes. "Your touch makes me forget everything. Later I will need that, right now I need to process this."

Jareth blinked, wondering why she wasn't sobbing or showing more emotion.

"All right, my love. What do you need from me?"

This smile was a little livelier, a little less wan. "Just BE. Be you, be alive, be free and here. Be what I gained from the loss of a friend." Something a little darker flashed in her eyes as they met his. "And later, be here to make love to me until I can't remember my own name."

Nodding, he stepped back and folded himself gracefully onto the couch. He knew she needed this time.

Eyes closed, Sarah dropped to her knees. Magic swirled around her like eddies in a strong current, settling as she molded it into the spell she wanted.

Her breathing altered, becoming slower and deeper, and he knew her consciousness had slipped elsewhere. What's more, he could easily guess where she'd sent it. He sent up a silent prayer, hoping for her sake that everyone was mistaken, and sat back to watch what unfolded.

Mere moments later a strangled cry tore its way from her throat, and her body folded in on itself. Jareth was behind her in a flash, wrapping her body in his arms and rocking her back and forth. "My love," he murmured against her hair, "come back to me." His heart almost stopped when he felt her instinctive urge to shut herself away from what she'd seen, from the situation that caused it. "Sarah, you can't leave me now. I need you." His voice remained low and steady; coaxing. "Let me give you a place to rest this time, let me be strong for you."

Slowly, very slowly, she came back to herself. To him. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him, silently crying into his neck.

She calmed as he stroked her hair, her back. Eventually she felt like she could speak. She looked up into his eyes; seeing the strength he was willing to share, and needing it. "It really was him, Jareth. I wanted to be sure before I condemned him, even in my mind, but it really was. I saw him, I heard him. Now he's angry because he knows you got rid of the people sent to get rid of you. Angry and scared."

"He should be scared, Sarah. He tried to have me killed. He would have condemned you to a life without your mate…something very, very unpleasant. What's more, he didn't seem to understand that the usurper will not, could not, keep you alive. You are more powerful than he, and have shown it by taking me out of his prison cell right under his nose." His voice, which had been fierce, gentled as he looked down at her tear-streaked face. There was, however, still steel behind his words. "You know I must punish him, Sarah. You are my queen, which means you will have to be there also. We MUST be in accord on this, or I cannot make it work the way it should."

She cringed before she could help it. The idea of his punishment was probably worse than the reality, and part of her knew that, but she couldn't make herself really believe it.

Calmly, so calmly, he lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "Sarah?"

Eyes slipping closed for a moment, she brushed his mind with hers, wanting to get a better sense of what he was feeling before she answered. Her breath came to her in a gasp as she felt his the fear that lied just beneath his anger. Fear for her, fear OF her. She kept her eyes closed as she answered, "Oh Jareth. I know he must be punished, and I even know I have to be there. I wish it was otherwise, but it's not." Now her eyes opened and she allowed him to see all that she felt in them. "I do not hate you for needing to do this; I hate that he put us in this position."

He leaned in to kiss her; soft and slow. "I do not deserve you, Sarah, but I am glad I have you."

She just laughed softly. "No, you don't…but I don't deserve you either, so I guess that makes us even."

Eyes gone dark, he gave her a wicked grin. "Even? No, my love, I don't think we are. I think I still owe you for my loss of control last night."

She shivered, and allowed herself to melt into his touch; knowing she'd have to deal with everything soon enough.

They're perfectly matched was Rian's first thought as he stepped into the cottage. Jareth was the cold, calculating King, while she was warm and caring. At the same time, both gave the impression of strength, determination, and a fierce loyalty to each other. It was, frankly, impressive.

"Your Majesties." He bowed low.

Sarah's soft chuckle brought him back up from his bow. "You said you had need of me?"

Jareth quirked his eyebrow. "We do. We need all you know of the usurper; his defenses, his schedule…anything you can tell us."

"Of course, Highness."

At Sarah's look, Jareth sighed and waved a dismissive hand at the young guard. "There is no need for those titles as long as we are the only ones in the room. I intend for you to be our personal guard, and Sarah's if the two of us must be separated." He laughed at the other man's astonished look. "And do please sit down."

He sat, turning a chair so that he could watch the pair as well as the door. "I will gladly tell you all I know, though I fear it won't be enough."

"Let us worry about that. I will want you to help me iron out whatever plan she and I come up with; but I'm sure we will manage."

Inclining his head in a gesture of respect, Rian began to speak; relating all he had learned in the years since Jareth's imprisonment.

Sarah's face lost some of its strain as she got involved in what Rian was saying. She shot occasional thoughts to Jareth, pointing out weaknesses she thought they could take advantage of, and enjoying the feel of his surprised pleasure in her acuity.

"Good." Jareth spoke. "All that will be immensely helpful. For now, I believe it is time for us all to go to our rests." He grinned inwardly at Sarah's quiet sigh of agreement.

"I will, of course, bed down outside so I can better guard the perimeter." Rian was almost out the door before Sarah's quiet voice stopped him.

"Not tonight, Rian. There is room here for us all, and Ari has promised to guard us as long as we are within these walls. I think we need to get a little more comfortable with each other before you can be an effective personal guard."

"As do I." As if he expected the King to disagree with his Queen in front of anyone.

Trying desperately not to show his utter shock, Rian nodded to them and began to create a bed for himself on the floor.

It did not, of course, escape Jareth's notice that the younger man made sure his bed was between them and the door. He spoke gently into Sarah's mind.

You are right, my love, he will be a good personal guard. Even now, with an earth elemental guarding us from all harm, he is placing himself so that trouble will reach him first. I heartily approve of your choice in him.

Soft laughter flooded his brain. I am glad, my King. Now come, lie down with me.

Why Sarah, you wicked woman. Are you sure you want to do that with poor Rian right here?

He cannot guard us for long without hearing us make love, Jareth, it's impossible.

True, my love, very true.

Their thoughts soon faded to only pleasure as he did his best to erase Hoggle's betrayal from her mind, at least for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/U: A thousand thanks to MidnightWalking for the beautiful title suggestion. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do._

"Rian." Sarah's voice was soft, her touch on his arm softer still as she woke him from his sleep.

Bleary eyes met hers for an instant before he shot upright. "My Lady."

Laughing gently, she rose from where she had been crouched. "Do not worry, Rian, you have done nothing wrong."

He looked around for the king, and was relieved to find him smirking at him from the bed. "What can I do for you this morning, Sarah?"

Jareth surprised them both by laughing out loud. _My love, he is already using your first name. My how familiar he's gotten after one night._

She couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck. _Stop that, you wicked man! We told him to use our names._ She deliberately ignored the fact that they'd made love not ten feet away from the poor man last night.

Turning her attention back to Rian, she smiled. "We are putting our plan into motion today."

He blanched. He couldn't help it. It was a good plan, as these things go, but the thought of Sarah putting herself in danger like that was nearly unthinkable.

Voice silky smooth and menacing, Jareth prowled to stand over the young guard. "You do not think I would put her in needless danger, do you? Or that I will fail to protect her?"

Looking directly into his King's eyes, Rian spoke the truth; knowing that he may die for it, but feeling compelled to honesty anyway. "Intentionally? No, Sire, I do not. However, I believe she has a mind of her own, and is not likely to allow you to put yourself in danger to protect her." He shot a quick, almost apologetic look at Sarah. "Despite what she has told you."

Jareth's eyes showed the barest hint of surprise before he turned to watch Sarah. _You wouldn't._

_Of course I would, Jareth. The kingdom needs you, your people need you…I am just a tool to help you gain your rightful place back._

Never taking his eyes off Sarah, he spoke. "Rian. Go. Now. Find Ari and get more instruction. I will call when we are finished here." Jareth's voice was low and steady, but sent shivers down Rian's spine. He sounded deadly.

He stood, coming to full attention. "As you wish, Sire." With that, he was gone.

Eyes dark, face etched with lines that hadn't been there a moment ago, Jareth stalked toward his woman. _Sarah._ He put his hands on her shoulders, far more gently than either of them expected, and leaned down to kiss her. What began as a mere brush of lips quickly turned explosive as he let vent his frustration, pain and worry.

He pulled his mouth from hers with a low curse, and stared into her wide eyes. _You can't, Sarah. I need you, you know I need you._ His eyes closed, and she almost wept for the pain she could see clearly on his face. _You cannot leave me, I don't know what I'd do._

_My love_ she murmured softly, _I could not live at the expense of your life. Besides, the fate of a kingdom does not rest on my shoulders. _Wrapping her arms around him, she reveled in his scent and the way his body automatically fit to hers. _You would do it for me, Jareth; do not ask me to be less than you._

_I…_he fought to form the words, to think above the raging blackness that had stolen into his soul when he realized what she was going to do to provide the distraction they desperately needed. _Sarah…_he tried again.

_Shh, my love. All will be as it should be. I will put to rights what I helped to break. _Her hands ran continuous patterns on his back as she tried to sooth him.

At her words, something in him just gave way. The Goblin King, the man who had stood firm against daily torture for years, who had been alone for centuries before being defeated by a mere girl, felt tears run down his face at the thought of losing said girl. _Oh Gods, Sarah. Please, please tell me this isn't real. I would take being in that damned cell over risking you. Please…_His mind-voice trailed off, knowing that pleading wasn't going to change her mind.

Smiling gently through tears of her own, Sarah reached up to run light fingertips over his lips before saying softly, "Give me something to hold onto, Jareth, here and now. Allow me to give you the same. Mark me, body, mind and soul, so that we will be able to find each other clear into the next life. She reached for him, and pulled his mouth to meet hers in a fierce kiss redolent of passion and possession.

There was no way he could refuse her, so he didn't even try. Instead, he spent time steeping himself in her scent, her flavor, her texture and sound. He gave her all he was, and took the same from her until neither knew which way was up.

Their combined release was so perfect, so expansive, that he never felt the soft touch of her magic.

Weeping silent tears, she leaned forward and kissed him. She wove him a dream in which he could have everything he wanted, and sent a quick, but heartfelt, parting thought. _I love you, Goblin King._

O

O

O

O

The King gloated over his latest accomplishment. He was taking his pleasure from some random fae when he heard the little dwarf's shocked (and dismayed?) curse from outside the door.

Cursing himself, the King barely had time to clothe himself before the door to his study came crashing in…preceded by the body of the dwarf. Not caring enough to check to see if his servant still lived, he gathered all his energy and prepared to strike.

An eerie laugh floated to him on an artificial breeze, bringing to mind punishment and retribution. _Your petty magics will not stop me, false king. Though you're welcome to try…and waste your precious energy._

He stood utterly silent for a moment. Nobody could get through is shields to project into his mind. His mind quickly caught up, however, and he knew he couldn't afford to appear weak to this as yet unseen opponent. "The Labyrinth is a store of near infinite energy. I need not concern myself with wasting it."

_Ahh…but I know something you have forgotten. The Labyrinth will not aid a false monarch as long as it can feel the life force of its true ruler._

"I AM its true ruler! I am the King!"

The voice turned sharp, disgusted. _You? You are nothing. The true Goblin King will yet take back his throne._

"HE IS DEAD!!!!!!!!" The fae King's face turned mottled, and he lost his grasp on his magic. Fury poured from him. Fury and fear.

A woman, dark hair swirling around her fair skin, stepped into the room and faced him. "Jareth lives. I took him from your prison cell and gave him all he needed to survive and return to his place." Neither voice nor gaze ever wavered. "You will never take him again. You will never harm another soul."

Cornered, the man once more gathered his magic. He let fly a swift bolt…

Only to find it captured in mid-air.

With that eerie laugh once more ringing in his ears, she disappeared. _I'll not be that easy to defeat. Come and find me, if you can._

O

O

O

O

The rage-filled roar shook the air around the castle, and Jareth's heart stopped. He glanced at Rian and felt some of his tension relieve itself. He and Sarah had truly chosen well in this one. The young guard's eyes held fear, but it was for Sarah, not himself.

"Move quickly and walk softly, and we may save her." Jareth's voice held a hint of the steel that Rian knew lied just under the surface.

Rian's question met Jareth's ears on the barest breath of sound. "Can we, really?"

Burning eyes met his, and he knew the answer. If they couldn't save her…if they were too late, Jareth would die too. After killing everyone and everything in his path.


	7. Chapter 7

They skidded into the room just in time to see a needle of magic pierce Sarah's shields.

Rian started toward her just as Jareth fell to his knees. Spinning, he knelt by his king and supported his weight.

"No. Go to her. I am only feeling what she feels."

Face white, Rian turned to face the woman who would be his queen. She stood, utterly still and eyes blazing, as the false king walked toward her. He had a brief moment to wonder how she was still standing when a fae royal was on his knees, before a blinding light erupted from her palms and engulfed the enemy.

A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the castle, agony in every second. It continued long after the issuer should have been dead.

Sparing little more than a glance for the screaming creature on the floor, Rian stepped over to Sarah in time to see the look on her face as she passed out into his arms. As he looked to find Jareth, his words replayed in his mind. _I am only feeling what she feels._ His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the King unconscious where he had been kneeling moments before.

Shrugging, he began moving them both to more comfortable, and easily defend-able, places.

O

O

O

O

"_Jareth? Where are we?" Sarah's confused gaze met nothing but grey. No walls, no ground…just grey._

_He simply shook his head, not being able to concentrate on anything other than her. "You took a great risk, Sarah."_

"_Did I win?"_

"_You did, but you pulled every ounce of energy from both of us to do it, which is why we are here." He caressed her face, her throat, before continuing. "We could still lose each other, my love."_

"_Where is here, exactly?" She leaned into his touch without realizing she was doing it, making him smile._

"_Essentially? Limbo." He kissed her softly before replying to the question he could feel in her mind. "We are close to death; fae don't long survive when their magic has been pulled from them. Our bond is sustaining us, but I don't know for how long."_

"_No!" she cried. "I wanted to save you, not damn you!"_

_Murmuring softly to her, Jareth pulled her down until they were both sitting and wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah. My Sarah. You knew I would not let you do that. You know I cannot live without you."_

_Still she cried. She tried to find the words, aware of Jareth's increasing concern. "You…you're supposed to live, Jareth. I saved you from that horrible little cell, and then got rid of the man who had taken your throne. I was a WILLING sacrifice, don't you understand? You were supposed to be safe!"_

_Some sense of what she was actually saying crept into his mind. Furious, he turned her face so he could meet her eyes. "I was supposed to be safe…" he repeated slowly. "You planned this. You looked up a spell, and you KNEW it would kill you."_

_She only shook her head, refusing to hold his gaze._

"_Not kill you." His eyes widened and his already pale skin turned bone white. "You didn't. Sarah. Tell me you didn't." His voice was pleading, eyes begging._

"_I cannot, Jareth. I would not lie to you."_

_Her words cut through him like a knife, sending pain shooting straight to his soul. His cry of helpless rage echoed throughout the vast, empty landscape. _

_Crystal tears running down her face once again, Sarah reached out to sooth him. She whimpered when he pulled away and turned dead eyes toward her. _

"_You offered yourself to Ciaran."_

"_I had to, Jareth. I never would have won, and he would have killed you. The God of Sacrifice was the only one who would help."_

"_You would leave me, Sarah?" No longer dead, his eyes held confusion and regret. "Did I make you unhappy in some way?"_

"_Oh honey, no." This time he allowed her close to him, grasping her tight when she moved to kiss him softly. Her answer was murmured against his lips. "You make me so happy, Jareth. I couldn't let you die, don't you see?" She kissed him again, feeding everything she felt, everything she WAS, into his mind._

_Gasping, he pulled away. "I will follow you, Sarah. Wherever you go, I go too."_

"_No!" Her denial was instant. "I would not have you condemned to this."_

_He laughed humorlessly. "I would not have you condemned to this either, but here we stand."_

"_Oh, Jareth. I…"_

_Her words were cut off by the arrival of a dark presence. "You are not part of the bargain, Jareth, King of the Goblins."_

_Standing, bringing Sarah with him, the Goblin King spoke. "We are mates, she and I. You cannot have her without taking me."_

_Ciaran laughed. "Is that so?"_

_Smirking, Jareth drawled his next words. "Her soul is not hers to bargain. By all the traditions of our people, her soul is MINE."_

"_I will kill you both, then," the entity in fae form simply shrugged. "It really is no matter to me."_

_Sarah stepped forward. "He does not know the truth of our bargain, Lord, and he is not speaking for me at this moment."_

_Both male heads swiveled to stare hard at her. Jareth spoke first. "What are you saying, Sarah?"_

_She turned to him, conscious of the amused eyes watching them. "I bargained my body, for a time, not my soul, Jareth."_

_His eyes narrowed, fury sparking through him. "You bargained your body."_

_She nodded slightly. "I don't want to leave you, my love. Lord Ciaran agreed to let me come back to you." _

"_How long, Sarah?" He couldn't keep the possessiveness out of his voice, the anger and jealousy. "How long do I love alone while you are with him?"_

_Taken aback, Sarah's own eyes flashed. "You would rather I die, Highness?" She rose to her full height and stared him in the eyes. "You would rather lose me forever than share me for a short time?"_

"_Damnit, yes!" He shook with suppressed rage. "No, but for all the god's sakes, Sarah, I wish we didn't have to do this."_

_Still stung by his words, her answer was cool as she stepped closer to Ciaran. "WE don't, I do."_

"_Please, Sarah. Don't leave me."_

"_I must, Jareth." Her expression softened and she held out a pleading hand to him. "Wait for me, my love. I will come back, I swear it."_

_He was left in endless grey, screaming his fury and pain to the skies for an endless time until light exploded around him and he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his castle._

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

"_Do not cry, my pretty. I will return you to your mortal love. After our bargain is complete."_

_She looked up at him from red-rimmed eyes and spoke softly. "I just hope there is a place for me when I return."_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N--I was stumped on this for a long while. I am sorry it took so long, but my brain seemed to be more focused on life and trying to make a living for myself and my child. I do hope this chapter meets your expectations and makes up for the delay._**

"_Time seems to pass so slowly here." Sarah murmured to herself._

"_It does, doesn't it?" The voice appeared just before it's owner, as was his wont. "I have spent an eternity in this place."_

_Sarah turned, graceful as always, to face Ciaran. "You are a god, why do you remain here if you do not like it?"_

_His face turned thoughtful for a moment, and he moved toward her as he spoke. "It is my place. I do not belong among mortals, even the very long-lived kind, and I find myself weary of the fear my name brings to people."_

_Sarah turned her face to meet his touch and smiled slightly. "I do not fear you, my lord."_

"_No. No you don't. But then," he waved his hands to encompass her swollen belly "you have no need to."_

_Expression clouding, she closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the pain that shot through her._

"_You still mourn for him?" _

"_Of course. He is mine, and he is in pain; I can feel it, even here."_

"_Sarah."_

_She opened her eyes to look at him, curious about the new tone in his voice. _

_He reached out to stroke her face again, and ran his hand down her arm until he was holding her hand. "Have I not done everything in my power to make you comfortable and happy here?"_

"_You sound almost…sad."_

_His laugh was short, and bitter. "I seem to have little self-control around you. Yes, my dear, I am sad." He sighed. "I know you do not truly wish to be here, that you don't really want to be having MY child." He thought for a moment. "I must say it's a blow that you would prefer your mortal king to me. I am a god, after all."_

_Sarah looked closely at him, choosing her words very carefully, before she squeezed his hand. "Ciaran. I like you, I really do, and I am glad that I can give you the child you wanted so desperately. But I love Jareth, and I do want to be re-united with him."_

"_I know, Sarah. You will be." He looked fondly at her stomach. "It is almost time, and then I will return you to your mortal love." His eyes turned fierce as he looked into hers. "But know this: you will always be tied to me, through our child, and I will never completely relinquish you."_

_Standing on tip-toes, she kissed his cheek. "That is a given, Ciaran, and I'm ok with that."_

"_That's good, because you do not have a choice in the matter."_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_Sarah gasped as pain ripped through her. It took her only a moment to understand what was happening and to call to Ciaran. "It is time, my lord."_

_Smiling through his sudden nervousness, Ciaran lifted her into his arms and carried her to the big tub in her chambers. "I will help you through this, as much as I am able, Sarah," he murmured against her hair. "I wish I could take the pain from you, but that is a natural occurrence and as such is not within my ability to influence."_

_Grimacing, she nodded before another gasp tore its way up her throat. _

_O_

_O_

_So passed the most grueling hours of either of their lives. Sarah fighting the pain, and Ciaran standing by and doing all he could to ease her struggle. At the end of it all, after a final shriek, a tiny baby girl was born into his world. _

"_Our daughter, Sarah." Ciaran's voice was hushed and full of awe at the sight of the child he cradled in his hands._

"_She is beautiful, isn't she?" Eyes closed, Sarah allowed herself to rest for a few minutes; secure in the knowledge that Ciaran would take care of the infant._

"_Of course she is." The little girl had her mother's dark hair, and Ciaran's piercing green eyes. _

_He laid her down in a beautifully carved bassinette that he had crafted in the long months of waiting. As he watched his brand new daughter sleep, a conviction stole across his soul. "Sarah?"_

_She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?"_

_Quiet, he watched her for a moment, an intense look in his eyes. "I have come to love you. Your quiet strength, your dedication to your mortal love, the fact that you neither hated nor feared me."_

"_Ciaran, I…"_

"_Hush, Sarah, I know. I cannot keep you." Allowing a single tear to fall from his shining eyes, he spoke a few words as he pressed his palm to her heart. "Our daughter will grow and thrive with me, this I swear, and I will never keep her from you if you choose to see us. But now, I must let you go. I love you, Sarah, and return you to the one you love."_

_The same blinding light flashed against Sarah's closed eyelids. When she opened them she saw_

"Jareth?"

Confusion warred with relief and love. "Sarah? Did you not have a bargain to fulfill with Ciaran?"

"I…did I? I don't remember." She only knew that she ached for Jareth's touch.

Feeling some of what she was, Jareth stepped close and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, allowing the feel of her to wash away the anquish of the past few hours.

"Jareth?" Her voice was small. "What happened? I remember vanquishing that evil man so you could have your crown back, but I don't remember anything after that."

His head shot up and his eyes popped open. "You don't remember? Sarah…you made a bargain with the god of sacrifice in order to beat the usurper." He thought for a moment. "But you have only been gone for a few hours; not nearly long enough to have completed any sort of agreement."

As he spoke, a soft presence brushed his awareness, and a voice he recognized whispered into his mind. _"She fulfilled her promise, Goblin King, but I took her memory and gave her back most of the time she spent with me."_

"_Why?"_

_Because she mourned for you, and I didn't want her to feel pain that I could take from her._ Jareth felt Ciaran's presence lessen, and was surprised by his final words. _Take care of her, Jareth. Love her like she wouldn't let me. _

Looking down at the woman who had kept him sane, who had risked her life to save his, who had fought for him and bargained with a god in order to give him back his kingdom, he vowed to do just that.

"Let's go to bed, Sarah. There will be much work for us come tomorrow, but I would like a quiet night with you before all hell breaks loose. Again."


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah woke to the sound of tears and a voice gently hushing the one who was crying. A few seconds later, she felt Jareth's hands gently stroking her hair, and realized that the heart-breaking sound was coming from her own lips.

Hearing the change in her breathing, Jareth spoke quietly. "Sarah?"

"Jareth? What happened?" Her voice was small and she turned to bury her face in his chest.

"You had some sort of a nightmare, I think. You were calling for a child, I believe." He left out the part where she had also called for Ciaran.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice was angry, and a little frightened.

Sighing, he simply continued stroking her hair. "I do not know, Sarah. All I know is the sensation I got from you while you were crying out. You were reaching for someone, and when I tried to move close to comfort you, you wouldn't let me close to you." That last part had stung his pride and hurt him more than he would tell her. It hadn't, after all, been her fault.

Sarah turned her face up to kiss his neck. "Jareth?"

A pleases hum was beginning low in his chest at her ministrations. "Hmm?"

Rolling over, she fitted her body to his and rubbed against him. "Make love to me? I need you to fill me, to make me whole again. I feel like something's missing, and you're the only one who can fill it."

Jareth filed that piece of information away, to look at sometime when she was not with him. Instead of letting her see his concern, though, he quickly turned his mind to the task she had set him: making her burn for him, ONLY him.

O

O

O

O

"Ciaran!" Jareth's voice rang loud in the silent darkness of his empty throne room. He sat, straight and stiff, on his throne.

The darkness deepened at the back of the room, and Ciaran's presence washed over Jareth moments before the God's form became visible. "You called?" The voice was silky smooth, and held no more than a hint of his usual menace.

"Your bargain with my wife…you had a child."

"We did." The god wasn't at all surprised that this mortal who always seemed to see more than he was supposed to had figured out the nature of the bargain. "Would you like to see her?" The offer was genuine, if a second thought.

His heart skipped as a bolt of pain rippled through him. His voice, when he could speak, was very soft. "I…I do not think I should; but you need to show her to Sarah."

Green eyes narrowing, head tilted, Ciaran regarded the mortal king with an expression that was ice cold. "I gave her back to you, I took her memory so she would not always feel divided between you and us. You ask me now to do something I deemed harmful?"

"NO!" Jareth's roar of anger rose through the entire castle before he remembered he didn't want to wake Sarah and moderated his voice. Rigid control overcame runaway emotions, and when he next spoke his voice was low and deadly. "She dreamed of your child last night, woke weeping. She doesn't remember, but she _knows_ something very important to her is missing. I truly appreciate the gesture, Ciaran, but the burial of her memory, of the time she spent with you and the resulting child, is damaging her."

"She never met our child." Wanting only to correct a misunderstanding, Ciaran was surprised by the ferocity of Jareth's reaction.

Hands fisted to avoid hitting a god, the snarl that tore from his mouth was the most feral thing Ciaran had ever heard. "She what?"

Surprised, widened green eyes met the sparking dual colored eyes of the Goblin King. There was no mistaking that he was now fully immersed in his King persona. "You took a new mother away from her child? She never even got to meet her child? What were you thinking? Even I am not that cruel."

Hands held behind his back, Ciaran seemed confused. "Cruel? I was trying to spare her pain, not cause it. You will explain this to me."

With that, all the wind went out of his anger. "You truly do not understand, do you?"

Head cocked, green eyes boring into Jareth's, he spoke quietly. "I have no dealings with mortals anymore, it has been centuries since anyone has called upon me. I no longer understand emotions as you feel them. So no, I do not see how my attempt at generosity was cruel."

Sighing, he conjured a couple of comfortable chairs and some good wine. "Sit, Lord Ciaran, and we will talk."

Eyebrow raised at the honorific, Ciaran swept into the closest chair and adopted a posture that let Jareth be known he was all ears.

"The bond formed from carrying a child is one of the strongest things in creation. No form of magic I am aware of has ever been able to create or destroy it. It doesn't seem to matter if the mother has any conscious recollection of the child…her very soul knows there is another part of itself somewhere. Sarah does not remember, but she knows, and it will tear her apart if you continue to keep her in the dark."

"You are not planning on telling her?"

"I cannot. It is not my place, and I don't know that she'd believe me anyway." He held his hands out in a supplicant's gesture. "I have no proof to offer her."

He saw Ciaran's face change, and knew the god was about to give into his request.

When he spoke again, it was somehow bleak and painful. "When?"

In a classic show of power, Jareth summoned a crystal and twirled it between his fingers.

The god watched curiously as the mortal king's eyes closed and he murmured quietly.

The crystal clouded and then cleared to show Sarah. What the two men saw had Jareth cursing quietly and Ciaran's eyes widening. Her slender form writhed on the bed; face lined and sobs tearing themselves from her throat as her hands reached for something neither of them could see.

"Now."

O

O

O

O

She woke, once again, to a gentle hand stroking her hair. This time, the sense of loss followed her from her dreams. Squeezing her eyes closed, she merely buried her face in the pillow.

"Sarah?" The voice was tauntingly familiar, sliding around her and through her mind.

She sat up with a gasp, a name on her lips. "Ciaran?"

Jareth sat softly on one side of her while the dark stranger with sad eyes, who's name she knew without knowing how, sat on the other side of her. Each took one of her hands in theirs and both looked into her eyes. "There is much we need to discuss, my dear."

Sarah's head swiveled to take in the piercing, but beautiful green eyes. She saw the past, present and future, and a weary heart. But mostly she saw…herself? Yes, she saw herself, belly swollen with the child she had created with this man. No, not a man…with this god. "Our daughter!" The words were torn from her throat in a gasp.

When she could tear herself from his eyes, she looked down to find that he was holding a very small infant out to her. With tears streaming down her face, she looked to Jareth.

Reading the question in her eyes, he simply nodded and moved his hand from hers so he could wrap his arm around her back instead. He leaned into her and softly kissed her neck.

"What is her name?"

Blinking in surprise, Ciaran spoke quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping baby. "I have not decided yet, she is only a few days old." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and laid the baby girl into Sarah's outstretched arms. "Hold her, Sarah. Help me decide her future."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N trying to get married and find work, not necessarily in that order, is kicking my ass. So…I apologize for the excessive length of time between chapters, and I hope that the new one meets your expectations.**_

Sarah stared down at the tiny baby girl, completely engrossed in the shape of her little face and the expression she wore as she gazed into her mother's eyes. Memories of her time with Ciaran kept flitting though her mind's eye, but she pushed them away ruthlessly so she could concentrate on her daughter.

Minutes went by in utter silence. The men, both God and Fae, stared at Sarah in fascination and trepidation. Ciaran had never seen a mother with her child the first time, and had certainly never been the father of said child. Jareth, on the other hand, was mostly afraid of what this sudden shock would do to his beloved's already fragile balance.

Finally, mere moments before one of them would have spoken to break the tension, Sarah's eyes slowly raised to meet theirs. In the middle of her perfectly serene face, her eyes shone with barely restrained fury. "You kept THIS from me? BOTH of you?" She stalked towards them, after having laid the little girl tenderly in a beautiful bassinette hastily conjured by Ciaran.

Even as she raged, Jareth rejoiced. In her pain, her anger, she was gathering bits of the Labyrinth's inherent magic to her in a fiery show of light. Her face changed subtly, becoming a little more angular, her ears became delicately pointed, her limbs became just a little longer and thinner, and her movements became far more lithe and graceful. He laughed. Exultant and just a little mad, the sound echoed off the walls and twined itself around the newest part of Sarah's brain.

Blinking, she stopped moving. It took her mere moments to realize that something drastic had changed, and one look at Ciaran's suddenly pale face confirmed her suspicion. Before she could speak though, Ciaran's soft, low voice intruded into her contemplation.

"What have you done, Goblin King? This magic was taken from mortal kind centuries ago. Rightly so, I might add."

Laughter alive in his eyes, hope in his heart, Jareth spoke while he moved toward Sarah. "It was, and I did not do this. " He bent to kiss her forehead, amused that she stood still while they were discussing her. "Though I cannot say I am not extremely pleased by this development."

Pushing the irritating and entirely too handsome Jareth off of her, Sarah raised a hand and spoke harshly. "One…I am here, so cease discussing me as if I am not. Two…" she glared at the two males. "You are both on my list, so I would tread very, very lightly. Three…I have a sneaky suspicion I know full well what just happened, and I want to know why. NOW."

"As you wish, Sarah." Surprisingly, or maybe not, it wasn't Jareth who spoke. Ciaran adopted a lounging pose, leaning against a wall, and began to talk while she watched his face for lies. "The Fae races once possessed one of the great magics. They were able to effectively change one of another race into their own. They were granted this only because the races were all dying, and they had much trouble reproducing in the normal fashion. For two hundred years they used the power wisely, sparingly, and then came The Black One. Nobody knew where he was from, or even what he was, but it was soon evident that he had the blackest heart. He began using the power as a weapon, punishment, enticement…everything except that which it had been granted for. The Higher Powers came to a bitter agreement. We would all give a piece of our power to contain that which we had loosed on the mortal world. We undid as much of the damage as we were able, and locked the power away from mortal kind."

"Lovely story, really, but you left out the part where unsuspecting mortals can still be changed!"

He merely shook his head. "I know I am supposed to see all, Sarah, but I do not truly understand this. I did not think it was possible."

She rounded on Jareth who merely laughed again. "I believe it is a previously unheard of combination of factors. Namely; intense emotion and the presence of a benevolent god."

"What does it mean?" Her voice had fallen to a whisper. She was momentarily overwhelmed and exhausted by the events of the last ten minutes, and wanted nothing more than to go curl up with her infant daughter.

"Aside from the change in your appearance?" Jareth grinned once more at her exasperated expression. "It means you are harder to hurt, even more lovely than before, and that you now have all the rights and responsibilities of a Fae living in my kingdom."

She thought about his choice of words for a moment or so before she decided she didn't really care. "I am going to go spend some quality time with my little girl. Do not follow me, either of you, and I expect you to figure out a living arrangement that I can live with because I will not be parted from her again."

As she walked away, Ciaran's voice rose softly above the noise of her steps. "What is her name, Sarah? Have you decided yet?"

"Maeve," she whispered as she bent to retrieve the smiling infant from her ornate bed. With a sunny smile for the child, and a chill look for both men, she walked from the room.

"It means 'intoxicating', you know." Jareth's voice was quiet, with just a little of his earlier elation.

"What does?"

"Maeve. It's old Irish, and it means 'intoxicating'."

"Ahh. It's lovely, and very…old-world of her. I would have suspected a more modern moniker."

Laughing softly, the Goblin King shook his head. "Come, Ciaran, I will have a room prepared for you."

Head tilted sideways, the God peered at Jareth. "Why?"

Face split into a broad grin, Jareth gestured for a servant. "She said to come to an arrangement. I will not lose her again, so that means you and your daughter must stay here. It should prove to be interesting at least. I've never played host to a god before."

Not knowing whether to smile or curse, Ciaran simply nodded. "Interesting. That's certainly one way to put it."


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

**Ciaran quickly found that he enjoyed living with the irrepressible Goblin King. They sometimes spent long hours arguing amicably about ancient laws and magics that had been lost to the world for centuries. Other times they would find themselves sitting peacefully in the expansive library, content to be quiet in each others' company. Jareth even assigned a man servant to the god. More often than not, the man's duties were confined to showing Ciaran around the lovely, but sometimes dangerous, Labyrinth. **

**After nearly a month Sarah, though, was still cool toward both men, and could usually be found sitting in Maeve's nursery. While both men were glad to see her bond with the child, they were beginning to get anxious over her lack of interest in any other part of her life. She didn't even seem to care much that Ciaran and Jareth were living under the same roof; sometimes it seemed that she didn't realize what was going on around her.**

**One bright morning, as the two were taking breakfast on one of Jareth's many verandas, Ciaran spoke the words Jareth had been dreading. "We must do something about Sarah."**

**Sighing, he laid down his fork and silently contemplated the god for a long minute. "I agree. I do not, however, know what we should do. Sarah has suffered more shocks in a very short period of time than most people suffer in a lifetime, and I am not sure whether her apparent apathy is due to internal stressors, or her anger at us."**

**Ciaran nodded. "I have wondered that myself. I have spoken to the servants that wait on her, and have discovered that the only thing she pays attention to is Maeve. She shows absolutely no desire to interact with anyone else. I do not believe this is normal behavior for her. At least it wasn't when she was with me."**

**"Internal stressors it is then. You are right in the assertion that this is not normal behavior for her." Jareth sat down his fork, but the Goblin King rose from the chair. Holding out a hand in invitation, he spoke. "Let us go get my wife back."**

**As he rose, Ciaran looked into the other man's eyes and spoke softly. "She is mine, too. That may be one of her problems, and we may want to settle it before we try to bring Sarah into the mix."**

**Head raised, eyes fierce, the Goblin King attempted to stare down a god. It didn't, of course, work. With a groan that came all the way from his toes, Jareth sat back down and rested his head in his cupped hands. "I do not know how to resolve it, Ciaran. I do not share what is mine; but neither have I ever been in a position like this."**

**Chuckling humorlessly, Ciaran sat again also. "You believe I have? We are both in unique positions that we are increasingly uncomfortable with. If it makes you feel any better, though, I have no intention of encroaching upon your mate bond."**

**Jareth's head shot up, and his eyes held a mixture of relief and worry. "You do not?"**

**Slight smile in place, Ciaran spoke softly. "Though it would pain me to turn her away from my bed if she truly desired to be there, I doubt it will ever be an issue. You, Goblin King, have too little faith in her."**

**"Do I? How do you suppose that?"**

**"Cease with the posturing, will you? It gets tiresome." He laughed softly at the look on the fae king's face before continuing. "She was physically with me, willing to share her body for the bargain she had struck. Underlying it all, though, was her love for you. The bargain was for you, as were most of her thoughts while she was keeping it. She never stopped thinking of you, mourning the pain she knew you were in." Here, he sighed; a weary, pain-filled sound that hurt even Jareth to hear. "It mattered little that I gave her all she asked for, that I grew to love her...she is yours, Goblin King, every part of her. I would no more try to take her from you than I would again attempt to remove yon child from her."**

**Hearing a god admit to loving a mortal, hearing the pain in his voice as he spoke, made something in Jareth change. He knew he should be jealous, and he was, but he also knew that Sarah would never forgive him for making this choice for her. He had grown to like the other man, and thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to share Sarah. If, of course, that was what she wanted. "I find that I am not as easy as I should be at hearing that." He spoke to Ciaran's astonishment. "I believe we should ask Sarah how she wants to handle this arrangement; but I think I would be able to handle sharing her with you. I cannot bring myself to ignore the pain I hear when you speak of her."**

**"She has truly changed you, hasn't she?"**

**"I think she has changed us both."**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**"Sarah?" They spoke in unison, as if they had practiced.**

**Dully, she lifted her head and looked at them. "What do you two want?"**

**Eyebrow lifted, Jareth spoke first. "We must speak, us three. Allow the maid to watch after Maeve for a few moments.**

**Eyes darkening, Sarah had just opened her mouth to argue when Ciaran cut in. **

**"We need to settle a few things, and we wish to talk to you about your recent transformation into fae. We realize we have neglected our responsibilities to you, and are anxious to resume them."**

**She looked confused for a moment before something in his words hit her as funny. With a grin almost like the old Sarah's, she nodded to the ever-present maid and stepped from the room.**

**As she closed the door behind her, though, her expression darkened and her eyes flashed sparks. "Your responsibilities to me? Do either of you even know what those are? I haven't even figured it out yet." She pointed to Jareth. "You are supposed to love me. To support me, and help me through things I don't think I can handle by myself. Yet you have let your own hurt feeling eclipse the fact that I **_**needed**_** you." Now her pointing finger moved to Ciaran. "And **_**you**_**. You took my daughter from me. You decided I was better off without her, and didn't even bother to consult me." She lowered her hand, but her voice got even harder. "And now you two are going to stand here and tell me we need to talk? What could I possibly have to say to either of you?"**

**Both men had raised to their full heights, and their eyes were flashing between anger and pain. After a brief look at each other, Ciaran spoke. "I did what I did in an attempt to save you pain, not cause it. I did not want you to feel torn between me and your mortal love. Though I was wrong, you cannot fault my motives, Sarah."**

**"While I," Jareth's voice was very quiet. "owe you an apology. You are right, Sarah, I let my hurt feelings get in the way of what I knew to be right." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled a small smile. "It has been long since I have felt jealousy, and I have never felt the kind of pain your bargain with Ciaran caused. I was unprepared to deal with it, but that is not an excuse. I was wrong, Sarah, and I am sorry."**

**Her stance went from fighting to astonished in a single moment. The fact that Jareth, of all people, was apologizing to her was enough to stop the planned tirade in its tracks. "You...oh christ, Jareth." Taking two steps forward, she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him like she had not since Ciaran had shown up with an infant in his arms. She buried her head in his chest for a second, inhaling his scent and letting it wash over her.**

**After a moment, Ciaran spoke again. "There is something else we wanted to tell you, Sarah." His voice was low, he had to fight to get the words around the lump in his throat seeing her like that had caused. "Jareth has agreed that, should you wish it, he will share you."**

**Anger momentarily flashed in her eyes before the full impact of what he had said hit her. She looked up into her love's eyes and saw nothing of the turmoil she had expected to see.**

**Jareth gently pushed her back so she could look at both of them. "Sarah, you are my mate, and I love you with everything I am. Because of that, though, I can feel that you care deeply for Ciaran. The sharing of your body with him created a bond that is only made stronger by Maeve's existence. If you want us both, I will not fight your decision."**

**"I am not sure I could handle you both," Sarah said, only half joking. "A king and a god...that's a lot of testosterone to navigate." She looked at both men, standing there so patiently. "I believe," she said slowly, "that I would like to take this slow and see how it goes. I also need to know if my fae-ness is going to cause me any difficulties in this that I am unaware of." **

**Again, she looked at Ciaran, and saw his need as plainly as she would have seen Jareth's. A quick nod from the aforementioned king let her know it was ok, and she moved to stand in front of the god. "I think I missed you, even though I didn't remember." She reached up to touch the side of his face and was surprised when he closed his eyes and breathed a broken sigh. Her words were quiet. "You really do love me."**

**"I do."**

**Without having the right words to respond, Sarah merely stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. She held him tightly for a minute or two before softly kissing him on the cheek and pulling away. She looked at them both and smiled a small smile before she grimaced. "I know this is horribly selfish, and I'm not sure how you two are going to react, but I have a request."**

**Sharing a look, the two men merely waited for her to continue. **

**"Would you two mind if we all slept in the same bed tonight?" She hurried on, before they could respond. "I would sleep in the middle, of course, and I do mean **_**sleep**_**." That last was said with a blush. "Given recent events, I would feel better if I could be near both of you."**

**It took but a moment's deliberation, and both men nodded. Jareth was the first to speak. "I think we could try that. I'll not guarantee that I, or Ciaran, will sleep well, but I do not think it would hurt to try."**

**"I agree." Ciaran said softly. "I would be honored to sleep with you, Sarah."**

**At the peculiar note in his voice, Sarah searched her memories of her time with him. "Oh! We never shared a bed, did we?"**

**"We did not. You felt that it would be a betrayal of your mortal."**

**Jareth's eyes lit from within and he swept her into a kiss that curled her toes. When he set her down he murmured against her lips. "I do not deserve you, Sarah."**

**"Neither of us do, Goblin King." Despite the low volume of his words, Ciaran had obviously heard them and responded. **


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER 12_**

Lying in bed, Sarah found it nearly impossible to relax enough to let sleep take her. Her body recognized both men, and reveled in the fact that she was in the middle, but her brain kept running in circles; unable to get her morals to agree with the rest of her.

Jareth sighed and flipped to lay on his back, taking one of her hands. "Sarah. I don't know about Ciaran, but I can feel your turmoil. You must relax."

"I feel it too." Ciaran took a moment to mirror Jareth's pose. "I was under the impression we were doing what you wanted us to do. Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a rush. "That's just it. You're doing what I wanted you to do, and it's not something either of you would normally be doing. It's not something _I _would normally be doing. My body wants to sink into you two and rest, but my brain keeps telling me what we're doing is wrong."

Jareth's thumb began running soothing circles over her palm, while Ciaran swept slow caresses up her other arm. It was Jareth who spoke, after a moment's thought. "I do not think we are doing anything wrong. Unusual, yes, but not wrong. Besides, this is my kingdom and I make the rules."

"Jareth?" Her voice was small. "What did the change to fae do to me internally?"

Both men stiffened at the question, and Sarah's heart sped up. Speaking slowly, as if testing the words before he said them, Jareth attempted to answer her question. "I do not believe it changed anything internally. You are still you, with all the quirks and fancies. Changing to fae cannot change who you inherently are."

"It may, however, be one reason you are reacting to this situation so strongly." Ciaran spoke into the momentary silence. "If I recall correctly, the fae feel more strongly about each other than most other species do."

With a nod of agreement, it was again Jareth's turn. "Love in our world comes very, very rarely, and we are possessive at the best of times. That is the main reason we are dwindling, actually. We are not capable of having a child with someone we do not love."

At his words, Sarah began to see her bargain with Ciaran from a new set of eyes; she understood why he had reacted so very strongly. As a kind of mute apology, she curled up against his side and kissed him before laying back between them.

Understanding her actions, he held her for the moment she allowed and then let her go. Before he could speak, though, Ciaran spoke for him.

"Sarah. I do not believe this is going to work." His voice was low, and full of an incredible sadness. "Despite what we three may wish. Your king and I like each other, but you are his in a way that I don't understand, and I don't think you fully understand either. Jareth is physically incapable of doing what you did, and I don't know what sharing you would do to him."

Controlling her urge to bolt upright, she laid there and thought about his words before she spoke. "I do not pretend to understand everything about Jareth, but we have been together for a very long time, and have been through worse than this."

Voice soft, hand moving up her arm to touch her face, the fae king spoke so softly he didn't know if anyone would hear. "It is your choice, Sarah. I may wish to have you all to myself, but even I cannot deny the bond you share with our wayward god."

Sarah turned to Ciaran and studied his face. She reached out to trace the lines of his cheekbones, and ran light fingertips over his lips before she leaned forward and kissed him gently. She tasted his sigh, and his tears before she spoke. "I need you both with me, but Jareth is my mate. I would not hurt you for the world, Ciaran, but though I love you, I am not in love with you." Her body shook slightly in the storm of emotion she felt from both of them. "I want you to stay with us, Ciaran, but I don't think I can share myself like I did in your realm." She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and somehow stronger than it had been. "As a human you could not forget him, as a fae, it was inevitable that this would be the conclusion. It was nothing more than my weakness that allowed me to take part in this experiment. I was hoping, selfishly, that it would last longer than a few mere hours. As for staying in this realm, I do not believe that would be wise." He rubbed her back to calm the sudden surge of hurt that shot through her. "I do not belong here, and my realm is home. I will visit, of course, and help to raise our daughter, but I cannot stay."

"Jareth, say something, make him stay." Her voice was clogged with emotion, and it hurt both men to hear.

"Sarah, we allowed you your choice, you must allow Ciaran his. He knows more about us than we know about him, and if he says he is making the correct decision, then we must believe him."

Her fae-ness making a surprise appearance, she sat up straight and lights once more played around her skin. "And your assertion that it is the right decision has nothing to do with the fact that his absence makes your life easier?"

It was Ciaran who responded. "That is not fair, Sarah, and you well know it. Jareth has been very understanding, and accommodating far beyond what we had any reason to expect. He is not responsible for this situation, and has acted with a surprising amount of grace."

Not sure whether to thank him or be insulted, Jareth wisely kept his mouth shut. Until inspiration struck. "Sarah? If you would like, I will give you and Ciaran this night to say your goodbyes."

Struck by what he was offering, Sarah turned back to him and laid her hand over his heart. "Are you sure?"

Smiling softly, with nothing but the barest hint of sadness, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "For ten years we were apart, and despite not knowing if you would ever have me, you never once took a man to your bed. Your bargain with Ciaran was borne of your love for me. I trust you, Sarah, and I believe in what we feel for each other." He moved out from under her and rose gracefully from his bed. "I will see you both in the morning," and he disappeared.

Left alone with Ciaran for the first time since he had sent her back to Jareth, Sarah found that she was at a loss for words.

Feeling something of her struggle, Ciaran reached over and took her hand again. "It is enough for me, my dear, to lay here with you in silence until the sun rises."

Sighing, she allowed herself to relax into his side. "That works for me."

He chuckled and wound his arm around her. "I knew from the beginning that I could not compete with him, Sarah. Do not be too hard on yourself for not loving me back, since it is not something you can control. You belonged to him long before I met you."

"We belong to each other." There were a few minutes of companionable silence before she spoke again. "I do love you. There is no way we could have shared what we did if I didn't love you."

"I know, Sarah, I know. It is enough for me to know that I will not spend the rest of my existence alone. You three will always be part of my life now."

"Us three?" her voice was amused and she smiled at him.

With a playful grimace, he feigned disgust. "Of course. I cannot have you and Maeve without your always-irritating mate."

"You are too generous, my lord." Her voice was dry, but she broke into a giggle when he playfully smacked her arm. He began laughing also, and Sarah drifted off to sleep with the sound of his soft laughter vibrating in her head.

O

O

O

O

"Sarah?"

She blinked bleary eyes open to find wild blond hair and dual-colored eyes bending down over her. "Jareth?" It took her no more than a moment to realize that she was alone in the big bed, and that Jareth had come with the sun to say goodbye to Ciaran. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He is truly the god of sacrifice. He sacrificed himself to save you the pain of having to say goodbye."

Realizing she was truly at peace for the first time in a long time, she refused to give into the desire to scream at the ceiling. Instead, she whispered "Goodbye for now, Ciaran" and pulled Jareth onto the bed with her. Much to the delight of her mate.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry for the longer delay than normal. However, this chapter is almost twice the length than my usual chapters, so I hope you enjoy.**_

Months went by in relative harmony. Sarah and Jareth became reacquainted with each other while they spent time with Maeve and experimented with Sarah's newfound fae-ness. At the same time, Jareth was attempting to repair the damage wrought by the false king, and finding it both infuriating and heartbreaking.

Ciaran, though, did not appear. His daughter's first smile, and her bounding leaps in development went largely unnoticed by her father. The Goblin King, though, leapt in to fill the gaps. He was unendingly patient and ecstatic over her every accomplishment; right there with Sarah. The two were a loving and wonderful pair of parents, and one would never guess that Maeve was not Jareth's child.

Sarah found that she was easily tired. Not at all surprising, an obliging Jareth pointed out, when one considered she was taking care of an infant. Sleep, as all new mothers find out, is a rare commodity. So Sarah chalked it up to that, and decided to allow the nanny to watch Maeve a little more so she could rest.

"I hate leaving her, Jareth."

"I know, my love, but you need your rest. Your eyes are looking bruised, and you have been sick to your stomach lately. I assume there have been headaches also?"

She looked astonished for a moment, and then chagrin crept its way onto her face. "I thought I was concealing those rather well."

Laughing, he took her arm and gently turned her toward the bedroom. "I am sorry to disabuse you of that notion, Sarah, but I notice almost everything. Besides, I have known you for a very long time."

She simply nodded. "True, true." She yawned as she patted his hand. "I will lie down, my love, no worries."

He kissed her forehead as they reached the door to their bedroom. "Good. I will come get you if there is anything that needs your attention."

O

O

O

O

She woke to a bout of nausea that shook her to her very bones. Her first thought was that she had caught some sort of illness, but as she ran her mind over everyone she had come into contact with and realized none of them were sick, she began to suspect something else entirely.

"Oh crap."

O

O

O

O

"Hello?" The woman called out quietly from under her cowl, looking around the small shop curiously.

A male fae stepped from a curtained doorway. His blood red hair and startling black eyes contrasted sharply with the pale, almost luminescent, skin that marked the race. "Can I help you?" Though he surely noticed her voluminous cloak and the fact that it covered all but her very fingertips, he refrained from commenting.

Startled by the depth of his voice, she didn't speak for a moment. When she did, it was with a strength that belied her concealment. "I would like you to look me over, please. I have a suspicion I would like either validated or denied."

Gaze sharpening, he walked over and studied the woman for a moment. "You hold yourself as if I should bow, yet you come fully concealed."

Noticing the statement for the question it truly was, she considered her answer. "You are a race of people who cherish their privacy. Would you not grant me the same?"

"Oh aye, we fae cherish our privacy," his eyes lit and a smile flitted around his mouth. "but that does not mean we are not also a curious bunch." He held up a hand to silence her protest. "We also know when to not ask the questions."

This time it was her mouth a smile played over. "You can treat me without knowing my identity, can you not?"

He stood straight, as if affronted. "Of course, my lady." He ushered her over to a pair of comfortable looking chairs behind yet another curtain. "I am akin to a faith healer, of a sort. I must touch you in order to do anything for you."

As she sat, she adjusted the cloak so that it opened over her abdomen. "You may touch me, but only in the place I am concerned about."

Eyebrows rising, he spoke softly. "If I may ask, my lady, where is your husband?"

Surprising them both, she chuckled. "He has enough on his plate at the moment, and things are done quite differently where I am from."

Kneeling in front of her, he closed his eyes and held his hands an inch in front of her body for a moment. Making a small, satisfied sound, he opened his eyes and reached out to place both hands gently around her lower stomach.

His touch, though lasting only a moment, brought intense warmth and comfort unlike anything she had ever felt. She spoke as he removed his hands and sat back onto his heels. "That was amazing."

Gracing her with a brilliant smile, he bowed his head. "I thank you, my lady." He looked down at his hands. "I will never grow tired of feeling a new life. It happens so rarely."

"Ahh." She sighed. The sound was contented, and somehow anticipatory. "May I ask your name, healer?"

"Of course, my lady. I am Thaelyn."

"Would you, Thaelyn, be interested in a position in my household for the term of my pregnancy?"

He looked around his shop for a minute. "Lady, I believe I would be very interested in such a position." He smiled slightly. "Though it might be nice to know who I would be working for."

She laughed lightly as she indicated that he should precede her through the door. "Officially, or in reality?"

"Reality, of course."

As she was about to respond a tall, menacing fae stepped from the shadows. "My lady?" He asked cautiously.

"Calm, Rian. This is Thaelyn, who is to be my healer."

The big man raised an eyebrow and said, "You know he will insist on you seeing one of his."

"Yes, and I will, but only the once needed to lay his mind at ease."

Rian nodded and faded back into the shadows to follow them un-noticed.

"A bodyguard?"

"He is, yes. My husband insists I take Rian with me whenever I leave the grounds."

"My lady, stop." He stopped and waited for her to turn towards him. As she came to a rest, he reached forward and pushed the cowl gently from her face.

The healer gasped slightly when her face was revealed, despite the amusement obvious in her expression. "Highness." He bowed low.

"Oh do get up. I am the same person I was five minutes ago, Thaelyn, and there is no need to treat me as otherwise." Taking his arm, she turned and once more began walking. "If I wanted someone to bow and scrape to me, I would have asked one of the healers at the castle.

"But surely his highness will not be pleased that you went outside his immediate influence."

Sarah laughed lightly. "Oh, I believe the Goblin King will be completely unlike whatever it is you expect him to be. He excels at that, you know." She patted his arm lightly. "I will have you set up in your own rooms, and provided with a servant. Then I will go to tell Jareth the news."

O

O

O

O

Sarah dressed meticulously. Not that she thought he would ignore her, no matter what she was wearing, but because she wanted her looks to match the way she felt. Though the thought of having another child while Maeve was still so young did daunt her, she was ecstatic that she was giving something so precious to Jareth.

With that thought buoying her up, she seemed to float into the library where Jareth was relaxing.

"Why Sarah, you look lovely. Well, lovelier than usual," he amended.

She walked over to the chair he was sprawled in, leaned down, and kissed him soundly. "Jareth, I have something to tell..."

A hollow sound boomed in the room, and a dark man materialized in front of them. He took a ragged breath, seemed to try to speak, and collapsed onto the floor at Sarah's feet.

She knelt and used the hem of her dress to wipe what looked like blood from his face. What she found made her cry out and look at Jareth in horror.

"Rian, get a healer. Now." Jareth's order was terse, borne of both the urgency of the situation and the surprise of exactly who was lying on the floor in front of his wife. For it was neither fae nor mortal who had so dramatically appeared; it was a god.

"Hold on, Ciaran, just hold on."

O

O

O

O

"I have healed what I could, and stitched what I couldn't," an exhausted Thaelyn said about four hours later. "There is something blocking both his natural healing and my powers." A shaking hand ran through his sweat drenched hair and bottomless black eyes met her concerned brown ones. "I don't know what it is, my lady."

In a sudden movement, Jareth swept Sarah behind him and growled at the healer. "You are a Forgotten One."

Rather than bowing, which was surely what Jareth expected, the healer looked straight into his eyes and spoke, his voice the same as it had been before. "I am. Would you condemn me straight away, or ask what I did to deserve the status?"

"It matters little. You cannot be here. I will not allow you to remain around my wife and daughter." Jareth's stance was aggressive, promising violence, until Sarah placed a calming hand on the back of his neck and stepped around to stand in front of him.

"I brought him here, and I wish him to stay."

"Sarah. You do not know what he is."

Nodding, she turned to look at Thaelyn, waiting for him to explain.

"The Forgotten Ones, my lady, are healers whose touch has brought death. The Lady strips our powers and marks us with black eyes."

"Yet your powers are intact."

"Aye, Lady. I did not fall completely from grace, but it was enough to mark me and take away my powers for awhile. Which is why I know how to stitch a wound closed." His eyes closed, and his face showed a deep sadness. "I was without them for a long, long time."

Jareth, catching onto the earliest part of his explanation, asked the important question. "What, exactly, did you do to become so punished?"

The healer's eyes opened and once more stared into the Goblin King's. "I killed one who liked to harm children."

Eyes widening slightly, Jareth relaxed and stepped to wrap an arm around Sarah's waist. "I have not heard of any Forgotten One who regained their powers. The Lady must have understood even if she did not wholly approve of the use of her gift." He looked at his wife, and decided to trust in her judgment. "You are welcome here, healer."

"Now that that's settled," Sarah spoke, glad the posturing and over protectiveness was over. "What happened to Ciaran?"

Thaelyn looked at her for a minute and grinned. "You are something else, lady."

Jareth chuckled. "That she is."

"Your friend seems to have been attacked. His wounds are unlike anything I have ever seen, but that is to be expected since I've never seen anything that could permanently harm a god. He has lost a lot of blood, and will probably have scarring. He is also likely going to be blind in one eye."

"Oh, my poor, poor Ciaran." Sarah spoke softly, around the lump in her throat.

"What can we do for him, healer?" Jareth asked.

"At the moment? Nothing, unless you have something that is likely to hold him to this life until his body can repair some of the damage. I am still trying to figure out how to unblock his natural healing abilities."

Jareth's eyes went to his wife. "Sarah, you go to him. I will retrieve Maeve. We will bring him back to himself."

She merely nodded and hugged him fiercely. Before she let go, she whispered into his ear. "I love you, Goblin King."

His arms tightened and he kissed her neck. "I love you too, my heart." He let go and strode toward the nursery.

"My lady?"

"Yes, Thaelyn?" Her voice was a little tired, and full of concern for Ciaran.

"May I ask what is the nature of your relationship with the god?"

Chuckling softly, she walked toward the door to Ciaran's room. "It is a long story that I might tell you some time. Suffice it to say that we love each other, and that Jareth is currently bringing our daughter."

"Your daughter...yours and the god's?" Try as he might, and despite training, he could not keep the sheer shock from his voice.

She nodded and smiled at him briefly. "Come, Thaelyn, let us try to wake the sleeping god."

O

O

O

O

Ciaran swam through blackness. He knew something had happened, he knew that he was obviously not himself...but he could not remember the details. He had the awful feeling that he was missing something important, though.

After awhile, he realized he may not be getting out of the darkness, and he had time to mourn. He mourned for Sarah, and for Maeve, but mostly he mourned for himself. He had been given a miracle, and he had been too afraid to take it. He, a god, had been afraid, and had lost everything because of that fear. He should have been with them instead of sitting by himself moping.

"Thaelyn, he's crying."

Her soft voice floated to him on an imagined breeze, and he felt...something. A slight warmth, maybe, against his forehead.

"Aye, my lady. He must be thinking something very, very sad for it to be enough to make a god cry. He does feel a mite closer to us, though."

"Ciaran? Honey, Maeve is here with us. She wanted to see her Daddy."

He felt a different warmth on his hand, and felt it move up his arm to cup his face.

"You should see her, Ciaran," this time it was Jareth who spoke. "She's gotten so big in the last couple of months.

A small child gurgled, as if on cue, and Sarah spoke again. "Just open your eyes, love, and you can see her. Her eyes seem to take up most of her face."

Latching onto that voice like he was drowning, Ciaran tried to pull himself toward them.

"He is fighting, my lady. Struggling to come back to us. He is having trouble though, I am going to see if there is anything I can do to help him."

Thaelyn placed his hands on either side of Ciaran's face and closed his eyes.

Gasping, the god opened his eyes and sat straight up in bed, until his wounds made him lie back down again. One eye was milky white, while the other, once vibrant green, was cloudy and confused.

Of all the people in the room, his eyes lit on Thaelyn. His voice was raspy from disuse, but clearly understandable anyway. "I know you."

The healer's eyebrows rose and he looked surprised. "You know me? How would a god know _me_?"

"I am the god of sacrifice. I was with you when you sacrificed your powers to save your child."

Sarah gasped and Jareth stiffened. "_Your_ child?"

Thaelyn sat abruptly on the floor and shot Ciaran a look that could have killed before his astonishing eyes closed and a lone tear ran down his face. "Aye, the child I tried to save was my son."

Sarah sank down and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Thaelyn, what happened?"

Head bowed, his voice was a whisper when it came. "I was unable to heal him due to my sacrifice, and he was gone before I got him to the closest healer who would help him."

Ciaran's voice gained in some strength. "Yet your sacrifice was not unrewarded. Your actions saved children who would otherwise have fallen prey to the man." He looked around at the people who surrounded him. "It also brought you to the best family I have ever had the good fortune to meet. You will be well met around these people."

The healer stood, brushing his sorrow aside as if it were as insubstantial as cobwebs. "That may be, but first I need to take care of an injured god."

Said god sat up, slowly this time. "That may be unnecessary. There is something about that woman that seems to be aiding in my healing."

The men all turned to look at Sarah, who was just now standing from her position on the floor. She took her daughter from Jareth and handed her to Ciaran. "I have done nothing, love."

He shook his head and smiled down at the little girl. "As a mortal, you used to flood the room with compassion. It may have been turned to a fae gift when you were changed."

"Aye, my lady." Thaelyn spoke, astonishment evident in his voice. "Now that I am looking, you seem to have a very strong gift for healing."

"Then I am doubly grateful for your presence here, Thaelyn. I assume you will not have a problem teaching me what I need to know?"

Before he could answer, Jareth spoke. "Sarah, what is the first reason you are grateful for his presence? Not that I am not supremely grateful myself at the moment, but why did you bring him here in the first place?"

She turned to him and smiled a big smile with tears shimmering in her eyes. "You're going to be a daddy, Jareth."

The Goblin King hit his knees before his wife, among the only people in the world he would have been comfortable doing so in front of. His eyes met hers, and he looked as deeply into her soul as she would allow. He reached out with an unsteady hand and placed light fingertips on her belly. "Our child," he breathed, "Mine and yours. Oh Sarah."

She knelt once more and wrapped the king in her arms. "It's a miracle, Jareth."

He smiled and stood with her. "Children are always a miracle, Sarah. Especially among fae, who do not reproduce except for in very specific circumstances."

"Aye, Goblin King, children are always a miracle, and this one is going to be born into a miraculous family." Thaelyn smiled. "I have never seen so disparate personalities happily co-exist."

Ciaran chuckled, the bite of regret a bittersweet wave that was quickly overcome by his joy for the couple. "You have not seen anything yet, healer."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Ciaran was healing well. While having access to Thaelyn whenever he needed him was certainly beneficial, there was no doubting that being back in Sarah's company was doing much more for him. While her natural healing abilities made him better physically, though, her presence continued to hurt him emotionally. He found that watching her grow with a child again brought up memories that cut him worse than his attacker had.

In direct contrast to Ciaran, Jareth was so happy he was beside himself. He was absorbing every little difference in Sarah's personality and appearance, and he was loving every minute of it. Even her mood swings seemed to amuse him. With every day they seemed to grow even closer together.

Despite his best efforts, the whole thing depressed the hell out of Ciaran. He did his best not to show it while either of them were visiting him, but he let go of the fight when they left him alone again.

"Lord Ciaran? I believe we should speak." Thaelyn came into the room quietly, as usual.

"Ahh...I was wondering when you would get around to speaking to me about it."

Not surprised in the least that the god knew what he was there for, the healer simply sighed. "I will not attempt to tell you how to feel. However, I will say that I wish you three would work something out. If only because this is hindering your recovery."

"I believe, young one, that we have worked out the only thing that we could all live with."

"But you are not living with it well, are you?"

Eyes closed, he grimaced. "I am doing my best, healer. I truly am happy for them, but I cannot help feeling...things that I don't understand."

The admittance of ignorance startled the fae so badly that he gaped before he caught himself and closed his mouth. "Ciaran, if I may be so bold?"

A simple, tired nod was his only answer.

"I can, if you wish, remove the memories associated with your time with Sarah."

"NO!" The god growled. "Those times are precious to me, and I will not lose them."

"Then stop moping. You are exactly where you want to be, and I will not have you tearing yourself up further over it. Either deal, or leave."

"I am still a god. I do not appreciate being spoken to like that."

"Then stop acting like a child. I am already a forgotten one, and though I am ecstatic to be here, and extremely curious to see what happens, I am not afraid of you or what you can do."

"Leave now, healer. I have heard you. If you would, please send in my friends and my daughter."

Nodding sharply, Thaelyn left and went to fetch the others.

O

O

O

O

"What is it, Ciaran? What has happened?"

He held out his hand and wrapped his fingers around Sarah's when she put her hand in his. "I need to go."

Jareth's eyes widened slightly, though his voice was the same slow drawl as always. "Are you healed?"

"Enough to leave this place, I believe."

"Ciaran, I have allowed you to leave before, and see what happened? You belong here with us, with me and Maeve even if you don't feel kinship with Jareth. We cannot protect you if you leave again."

"Sarah, my Sarah." He smiled sadly. "I have no intention of needing protected again. Besides," he looked down at his daughter, cradled so comfortably in Sarah's arms while her abdomen was barely starting to show the coming child, "I find that I am having large issues with watching this."

Following his eyes, hers flashed. "You have seen me do this before! There is absolutely nothing wrong with my having my husband's child!"

"No, there is not. But that does not mean I think I am emotionally capable of watching you give birth to someone else's child. Even though I am truly, truly happy for you and Jareth."

Jareth spoke. "I understand, Ciaran. I will send my best warriors with you if you would like, in order to help shore up your defenses."

"I would appreciate that."

"NO! You can't go!"

"Come here, Sarah."

She stepped closer, sitting on the bed when he patted it.

"You have to let me go, Sarah. I cannot be here with you two. I love you, and that is the problem. It is not fair to ask me to watch you live and love another man."

"But..." Sarah had no more than gotten the one word out of her mouth before she gasped and doubled over.

"Sarah?" Two worried voices asked in unison.

"The...the baby...help me..." She was panting, and barely managed to hand Maeve over to Ciaran before she had to wrap her arms around herself.

"Thaelyn!" Jareth and Ciaran's voices rose in harmony as Sarah began to scream.


	15. Chapter 15

"She is resting, my lords." An exhausted Thaelyn proclaimed as he stepped out of Sara's rooms and sagged against the wall.

"What happened", and "Is she ok?" vied for his attention.

A great yawn split his face and he had to take a moment to focus his thoughts. "I believe the stress from the situation, and the negativity she was feeling because of it, combined with her extreme healer abilities and created a situation in which you two would stay."

"You are suggesting Sarah harmed our child?" Jareth's voice was soft, and deadly.

"Not intentionally, no. Remember, she still has very little control. Besides which, in examining them I have noticed that the child remains perfectly healthy. It is Sarah who is in danger. She ruptured an ovary and tore her insides up pretty well."

Ciaran, who had been listening intently to the exchange, chose now to interject. "Thaelyn, how is Sarah?"

Something like pity on his face, his pupil-less black eyes turned to look upon the god. "Terribly. She seems to have suffered a mental break on top of the physical damage that caused her to be in such pain. I believe it was her loyalties to the two of you that split into two factions, though I am not a mind healer. Until she reconciles the two parts of her soul, she will remain asleep. I have begun healing the physical damage, but there is nothing I can do for her emotional turmoil."

"Rest, healer, you have done as well as anyone could have hoped. Ciaran and I will talk about the newest problem and see if there is not something we may do to help her." Jareth lightly touched the healer's shoulder and pushed the man slightly toward his rooms. "We will consult with you after we have figured it out."

Eyebrows in his hair, Ciaran waited until Thaelyn had gone to ask "What are you planning, Goblin King?"

With a predatory smile, Jareth beckoned. "Come, let us go to the library and speak in private."

O

O

O

O

"That might just work!" Ciaran's voice held surprise.

"You doubted me? And after all we've shared." Jareth spoke with an amused, lazy drawl. "I know it has never been done, but I believe with the three of us we can accomplish it."

"We may need to invite a mind healer to the table, Jareth. Since it is Sarah's mind we are talking about."

The king thought for a minute. "I believe it is her soul we are speaking about, in which case a mind healer is not going to do anything for her."

"I do not know anyone who heals souls, Jareth."

Hands steepled under his chin, his response was quiet. "I may. Give me until morning, and then meet me at Thaelyn's door. We will consult with him, of course, and if he thinks it is possible then we will get to work straight away."

"As you wish, Goblin King." Ciaran turned on his heel and strode toward Sarah's room to keep an eye on her progress.

Jareth sighed before conjuring a crystal and disappearing into thin air.

O

O

O

O

"Where do you think he went?" Thaelyn was still tired, but not like he had been the night before.

"I do not have the slightest idea, healer, but he should be here soon enough and we will find out." Ciaran had gone to Thaelyn's rooms just before dawn, knowing that Jareth was always punctual. Besides, he wanted to let the healer in on at least some of what they were thinking.

Just as the first rays of the sun touched the ramparts of Jareth's castle, he appeared before the assembled men with a fair-haired woman in tow. His arm was around her waist as they appeared, but he removed it and stepped aside as soon as they were steady on the ground.

At first glance, the woman looked like a ghost. Her colors were all shades of white and blue, including her eyes. They were the palest blue that Ciaran had ever seen, her pupil white instead of black, and she seemed to stare right through them without seeing anyone.

"Bow." Hissed Thaelyn, who had dropped to his knees on the floor before the woman.

"I am a god, I do not bow."

Her white hair swirled as her head swiveled to face Ciaran. "I know you, God of Sacrifice."

"Who are you, woman, that you know me when so few even know I exist?"

"I am the truth-seer. I see all, and have some abilities beyond that. Your young friend thinks I can help you with this mad scheme of yours." She stepped forward and placed a hand lightly on his face. "I can see so deeply into your battered soul that you would burn for the things I could show you about yourself."

He stepped back, understanding Jareth's actions of a minute ago. "I see." He looked at the Goblin King and spoke softly. "Let us run this idea by Thaelyn so we can get started.

With a brisk nod, the king took the woman's arm and led her toward a door, murmuring when they got to it and had to turn. He led her to an over-stuffed chair and kept hold of her until she was safely ensconced in it.

"You are blind." Ciaran's voice rang loud in the quiet library.

"To your world, aye. To all the others you are blind to, nay." Unperturbed, she sat back and waved her hand. "Speak, Goblin King, so we can have a consensus and be done. You know how being among people wearies me."

"Yes, Mother." Jareth spoke with respect and knelt to kiss her hand before moving to stand by the fire. He turned his mis-matched eyes on Thaelyn. "I will make this as concise as I can, since the other two already know what is going on and have agreed to try." He took a breath and jumped in. "I believe I can furnish a body for Sarah's broken half to occupy. This should accomplish more than one goal. One, it will give Sarah a way to come back to us without having to reconcile things she doesn't believe she can reconcile. Two, it will give Ciaran his Sarah without taking mine from me. Three, it will be a good reason to end the suffering of one who I cannot watch suffer any longer."

"I may be a forgotten one, Goblin King, but even I will not destroy a soul in order to replace it."

"You misunderstand, healer. The body of which I am speaking no longer has a soul present. It has been my greatest weakness that I could not kill her and put an end to the magic holding her body alive without anything occupying it, but now I see a way to redeem both myself and the poor soul who was displaced so long ago."

Before he could ask the obvious question, the seers eyes moved to Thaelyn and her lovely, remote face broke into a grimace. "My daughter, healer. He is speaking of my daughter. She was taken from us two hundred years ago by an evil man who desired her for his own." The eerie eyes closed and one small tear leaked from under her lids. "After withstanding ten years of abuse, of being used as a living doll, she performed a small magic that severed her soul while leaving her body alive because of a series of spells her captor had strung which prevented her from killing herself. After he realized what she had done, he transported her into the great hall in the middle of my husband and I hearing petitions."

Two sets of eyes flew to Jareth. It seemed he had not told Ciaran where he planned to get the donor body, When he answered he spoke in a quiet monotone. "I am the one who picked her up from where she had fallen when she was transported. I have cared for her ever since."

"How did u provide for her after you were captured?"

Though irritated by the doubt, even Jareth couldn't deny the validity of Ciaran's question. "I secreted her in a tower with four attendants and a couple of permanent spells that took care of anything any of them needed. Then I tied the spell to the Labyrinth so it would not fade if something were to happen to me. I did this when the first whispers of an usurper came to me, in case I was overcome and did not have the time to set it up later."

"That was wise of you." Ciaran's voice held admiration.

"Yes. He was a wonderful provider for his dead sister. And now he wants to take her body to transplant some mortal soul in order to save her and create a lover for a god. We know all this, what we do not know is if the healer will agree. So, can we get to that part so I can leave this place?" Her voice was startling in its sharpness, as much as her words were startling in their starkness.

Thaelyn spoke into the silence that followed. "I believe it will work. It may be difficult convincing part of Sarah to abandon her body for another, but it should work."

"Good then. Let's get this taken care of already." She stood and beckoned to Jareth. "Take us to the girl so we can prepare her while you go fetch the body."

"Yes, Mother." He took her arm and gestured for the others to stand. With a wave of his hand, he transported them all into Sarah's room. He spoke quietly as he stepped back from his mother. "I will be back shortly. I must take care of her attendants as well."

Thaelyn's voice was loud in the stillness of the sickroom. "Hurry, Jareth. She will not make it much longer."

Jareth's startled eyes turned to take in his wife's face. What he saw made him wince and disappear as fast as he could.

Jareth's mother stepped forward and bent to briefly touch the new fae's forehead. She gasped at whatever it was she felt, but her words were bold and certain when she spoke. "She will last until he gets here with the body, but it will be a close thing. Come, you healer and you god, we must prepare her."

"Prepare her? How do we prepare her to lose half of her soul?"

"You will see, young one, you will see."


End file.
